El faro y la tormenta
by kaldenus
Summary: El reportero Clark Kent viaja a Nueva York para entrevistar a los 4 Fantásticos. Allí conocerá a la Chica Invisible crossover. Léela con fotos y música a través de mi web
1. Misión imposible

- ¡Kent¿en qué andas?

- Pues… Es este reportaje sobre las nuevas leyes de circulación que…

- Bah, déjate eso. Ven a mi despacho, chico, hay trabajo del de verdad.

Clark arqueó las cejas, se ajustó las gafas e intercambió un gesto de complicidad con Jimmy. Perry siempre entraba así, de repente, poniendo la redacción patas arriba. Tener un jefe nunca le había molestado y eso que Perry White no era un jefe al uso; después de año y medio en el Planet ya se había hecho a su forma de trabajar, caótica y vibrante como el propio mundo del periodismo.

- Vamos, date prisa, cierra la puerta. Mira¡esto es lo que quiero¡aquí es donde está la noticia! – Perry no dejaba de golpear el New York Times contra la mesa. Era imposible leer la portada.

- Me permite… - con cuidado le cogió el periódico de las manos. En la portada, a toda página, había una foto en color de un singular cuarteto en uniforme: dos hombres, una chica y un extraño ser anaranjado - ¿Los cuatro fantásticos?

- ¡Exactamente! Quiero que les entrevistes…

- Sr. White, – Clark movía la cabeza con preocupación - los cuatro fantásticos no reciben a nadie… No han dado una sola entrevista desde que… Les pasó lo que les pasó

- A ti te recibirán, muchacho. Eres mi periodista promesa. ¿Quieres dejar la sección de tráfico? Averíguame cómo duermen, qué comen y a qué dedican el tiempo libre. Si tienen pareja, si fuman, si se drogan…

- Mmmm, nadie puede entrar así como así en el cuartel de los cuatro fantásticos… Y menos para preguntarles por su vida privada. ¿Cuánto hace que se convirtieron en figuras públicas¿Tres meses¿No preferiría una entrevista con Supermán? – Clark sabía que aquello no iba a colar pero por intentarlo…

- No. De eso nada. Lois ya entrevistó a Supermán en su día y nuestros lectores le conocen de sobra. Necesitamos algo nuevo. Toma, tus billetes y tus vales de hotel para Nueva York. Supongo que no te harán falta más de cuatro días. Habla con quien tengas que hablar – Perry le daba golpecitos en la espalda mientras le acompañaba a la puerta

- Pero Sr. White…

- No me des las gracias, muchacho, sólo tráeme un buen material.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, dejándole en el pasillo, con los billetes en la mano. Jimmy le miraba torciendo el gesto con preocupación.

- Jodido ¿eh¿qué te ha pedido?

- Una misión imposible

Sentado junto a la ventana durante el trayecto en avión intentaba centrarse en cómo enfocar aquello. No llevaba ninguna documentación: conocía de sobra a los cuatro fantásticos. Durante sus cortísimas andanzas como superhéroes habían logrado dejar fuera de juego a una amenaza como Viktor von Doom. Por desgracia, el carácter exclusivamente público de sus integrantes les había llevado a atrincherarse en su cuartel general y tenían fama de ser completamente inaccesibles. Seguro que a Chloe se le ocurriría algo.

- ¡Clark¡aquí!

Al salir de la terminal allí estaba ella, el sol en su melena era como un chispazo entre la multitud. La levantó del suelo con el abrazo. Cómo la había echado de menos

- Chloe… Chloe… ¡Estás guapísima! Te sienta bien la gran manzana…

- Ja, ja. Y a ti te sienta bien el Daily Planet. Pero… ¿realmente necesitabas coger ese avión? – le susurró ella con complicidad

- Shhh…Si no uso los billetes, Perry podría pensar que me quedé en casa viendo un partido de fútbol y que hice la entrevista por teléfono¿no crees?

- Ya veo… - Chloe le guiñó un ojo. Ninguno de los dos podía ocultar su felicidad. Era genial estar con Chloe y poder hablar con ella en aquellos términos

- Me alegro mucho de verte. ¿Qué tal tú¿Vais arreglando el mundo?

- Bueno, siempre es complicado, a ti qué te voy a contar… El mundo es un cubo que siempre está haciendo aguas. Tapas un agujero y enseguida se abre otro…

- De todas formas seguro que Naciones Unidas funciona mejor desde que te tienen allí

Después de dejar la maleta en casa de Chloe, ella le llevó a comer a un restaurante italiano cercano al edificio de la ONU. Había acabado especializándose en comunicación institucional y ahora estaba de ayudante en el departamento correspondiente. El restaurante era pequeño pero con encanto y tenía un segundo piso con bonitas vistas a la calle 49. En verano se podía disfrutar de la terraza pero Nueva York estaba en lo mejor de su invierno: aún quedaban restos de la nevada del día anterior.

- Entonces… ¿todavía no hay ningún europeo guapo que se te haya declarado?

- Bueno, europeo no… Pero hay un chico japonés…

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, bueno, no tenemos nada¿no? Pero yo creo que hay algo de "feeling" ¿Y tú¿alguna chica del Planet?

- No, realmente… Me gusta una chica pero siempre está de allá para acá y… No hay manera de proponerle nada. Es como si sus prioridades siempre estuvieran puestas muy lejos. Además, está en otro departamento y apenas la veo…

- Eso es porque aún no le has dicho nada concreto. Puede que entonces empiece a prestarte más atención

- No sé. De momento voy a esperar un poco – Clark no quería realmente revelar más información acerca de la chica, tratándose de la prima de Chloe… Probablemente Lois no sospechaba ni remotamente que él podía estar interesado en algo más que una relación profesional… La posibilidad se mostraba muy lejana, al menos por el momento

- Mejor no esperes demasiado. Por cierto¿cómo está Lois? Me escribe de vez en cuando y me cuenta, pero en el último mes no he sabido nada de ella

- ¿Eh? – Clark salió de su ensimismamiento – Ah, Lois está bien… Ella está bien

- Me alegro

Al llegar a los postres Clark por fin le planteó a Chloe su situación profesional y la razón por la que estaba en Nueva York.

- Veamos, Clark, según lo que yo sé tu única posibilidad es Susan Storm… Ninguno de ellos es nada accesible pero desde luego el Dr. Richards no tiene tiempo para frivolidades con la prensa, al grandullón no le gusta relacionarse demasiado con la gente y luego está La Antorcha… Él sí que empezó largando bastante pero los demás le pararon los pies y ahora tiene prohibido abrir la boca, por no mencionar que si eres un tío ya tienes bastantes menos posibilidades de conseguir que quede contigo. Así que yo definitivamente me centraría en Susan. La Chica Invisible sólo tiene veintitrés años, dos menos que tú y que yo. Al principio pagó el pato de la inexperiencia y se ha llevado ya algún palo con la prensa, así que sé sutil. De todas formas, Clark – aquí bajó la voz - ¿no podrías tú, siendo quien eres, conseguir un pequeño enchufe? No sé, al fin y al cabo pertenecéis al mismo gremio…

- ¡Chloe! – Clark se sonreía ante aquella ocurrencia - ¿Qué quieres, que me presente con la capa ante la puerta del cuartel y les haga un interrogatorio? Sí, eso sí que sería tremendo, pasaría a ser la Lidia Lozano de los superhéroes. De hecho podría tener mi propio Late Show… Entrevistarlos e intercalar números de música y baile – Clark iba describiendo el rótulo con la mano – "Crónicas kryptonianas". ¿Qué te parece?

A Chloe le faltaba el aire, el ataque de risa era incontenible

- Para Clark, por favor, me vas a matar con esa historia…

- Te gustaría verme en eso¿eh? – le guiñó un ojo – Sacando los trapos sucios de los villanos… Mmm… Voy a necesitar colaboradores, repasaré mi lista de antiguos enemigos… Sería una buena forma de reinsertarlos en la sociedad

- Ja ja ja ja, calla ya, tonto – Chloe se levantó de la silla, le revolvió el pelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Eres genial

Después de comer, Chloe le había llevado a patinar a Rockefeller. Él se había resistido tremendamente pero "en Nueva York, en navidad… ¡Imprescindible!" había insistido ella, así que Clark la acompañó un rato y luego se apoyó en el borde de la pista a esperarla. Desde allí se veía el cuartel de los cuatro fantásticos, lo que le recordaba para qué había ido a la ciudad. Chloe le había asegurado que las relaciones entre Naciones Unidas y los héroes locales eran excelentes y que podía conseguir al menos que le recibieran, a través de un contacto. Clark sintió lástima al imaginarles todo el día encerrados, protegidos del mundo exterior, mientras que él podía patinar libremente, pasear, ir al cine o a un restaurante, llevar una vida normal gracias al anonimato que le proporcionaba su identidad secreta. Hacer amigos verdaderos como Chloe o como Jimmy, que sólo le juzgaban y le querían por su forma de ser.

Mientras miraba todavía el edificio Baxter, aquel rascacielos que era el cuartel, sintió cómo alguien le empujaba y se le echaba encima. Esto le sacó de sus cavilaciones y rápidamente agarró por la cintura a la persona que se había tropezado. La sujetó firmemente contra su abrigo negro para evitar que resbalara.

- Ya te tengo

Unos ojos intensos y femeninos eran lo único que se podía ver por encima de aquella inmensa bufanda negra y por debajo de la boina francesa, calada hasta ocultar toda la melena. Aquellos ojos eran como un caleidoscopio de distintos azules, oscuros y profundos, muy bonitos. La chica todavía estaba con las piernas suspendidas en el aire y Clark la colocó cuidadosamente sobre el hielo, liberando el abrazo de su frágil cintura. Luego se agachó para recogerle las gafas de sol, que se le habían caído. Ella aún parecía sorprendida.

- Muchas gracias… Me temo que iba a salirme de la pista de cabeza…

- De nada. Estas barreras no parecen muy seguras. Lo mejor es quedarse a un lado y no moverse

Se hizo el silencio. Ella simplemente le miraba pero no decía nada.

- Me llamo Clark Kent – le tendió la mano. La chica parecía mostrar desconfianza, pero finalmente se decidió

- Yo soy Carol Russell, encantada. Tampoco patino mucho – le estrechó la mano enguantada y luego se las enfundó ambas en los bolsillos.

Él no sabía si ella estaba seria o sonriente y su conversación era difícil de seguir. Seguía con el rostro embozado por la bufanda, toda ella vestida de negro de arriba abajo. Miró un momento a Chloe, que parecía estar en su salsa y se dedicaba en la distancia a dar giros y patinar con soltura hacia derecha e izquierda de la pista. Estaba claro que iba para rato y él prefería tener conversación.

- Yo en realidad es la primera vez que vengo. Y en Metrópolis no suelo patinar nunca…

- ¿De Metrópolis? Parece una ciudad muy similar a Nueva York. Con el mismo tipo de problemas y conflictos… Aunque no tenéis de qué preocuparos, tenéis un buen defensor

- ¿Defensor¿te refieres a Supermán?

- Sí, claro, a quién si no

- ¿Se le conoce mucho por aquí?

- Mucho. Aquí tenemos a los cuatro fantásticos pero no es lo mismo. Son jóvenes e inexpertos, aún tienen mucho que aprender…

- Bueno, Supermán tampoco es ningún abuelo… Hablando de los cuatro fantásticos, me han enviado a entrevistarles…

Aquí el cuerpo de la chica se tensó bajo el abrigo oscuro y adoptó una postura rígida

- Los cuatro fantásticos no conceden entrevistas. Todo el mundo sabe eso. No quieren convertirse en alimento para los medios

Clark notó cómo la conversación derivaba hacia terrenos espinosos pero resolvió permanecer en silencio

- Te aconsejo que dejes esa idea de la entrevista. Yo me tengo que marchar ya. Gracias por tu rescate

La chica se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse

- Oye… Se te olvida esto…

Clark seguía con las gafas de sol en la mano. Ella se giró de nuevo y se acercó patinando con dificultad para cogerlas. Él aprovechó que estaba cerca otra vez

- Perdona que haya mencionado lo de la entrevista, no pensé que te molestaría. Me hubiera gustado poder hablar contigo un poco más

- Lo siento pero tengo que marcharme, de verdad

Clark, temeroso de no volver a verla e incapaz de pedirle abiertamente que se bajara la bufanda, decidió utilizar el último recurso, atravesó el tejido hasta que despuntaron los rasgos de la nariz afilada y los labios carnosos. La reconoció y quedó tremendamente sorprendido, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Ella se colocó las gafas de sol, ocultando su atractiva mirada y con un "adiós" se alejó hacia el otro extremo de la pista, perdiéndose entre los patinadores.

- ¡Clark! Qué rápido te has apalancado. ¿Con quién hablabas? – a Chloe le faltaba el aire de tanto ejercicio

- Nada… Una chica… Chloe…

- Dime

- Creo que lo de la entrevista no va a resultar

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tengo un mal presentimiento


	2. Buscando a Susan desesperadamente

Sue alcanzó por fin el otro extremo y se deshizo rápidamente de los patines. Había visto a Celine haciendo un gesto de saludo por el rabillo del ojo y no quería hacerla esperar.

- Vamos, Sue, he dejado el café puesto en casa. Me la voy a encontrar en llamas

Sue sonrió y llegó junto a su amiga, que la agarró del brazo y se arrimó a ella mientras caminaban hacia el apartamento, cercano a la plaza Rockefeller, donde solían quedar.

- Brrr, qué frío. Esto es espantoso.

Celine era una de esas amigas que conservaba desde su época universitaria. Aunque ella había estudiado filosofía y Sue había hecho ciencias físicas se veían muy a menudo ya entonces y había seguido a su lado después del "accidente" con el cohete.

- Por cierto¿quién era ese tipo de casi dos metros al que te abrazabas?

- ¡No me abrazaba! – protestó Sue con fingida indignación

- Vamos, si le tenías los brazos echados al cuello. Bueno no me extraña, me ha parecido bastante guapo, así desde lejos. ¿No será amigo tuyo? Me lo podrías presentar…

- Sólo es un entrometido. Como todos los de su profesión

- ¿Un periodista? Qué mala suerte. Bueno, por lo menos no te vio Reed…

Aquí a Sue se le cambió la expresión del rostro. Lo llevaba oculto pero Celine lo notó en sus ojos, que se le apagaron.

- Sí… Por lo menos no me vio… Aunque podría haberme visto… Podría acompañarme a patinar alguna vez, para variar

- ¿Qué pasa¿Habéis vuelto a discutir?

- Pasa lo de siempre, Celine. – aquí Sue se arrancó. Necesitaba desahogarse – Con él siempre es la ciencia primero y la vida después. Llevo detrás de él desde que tenía doce años y es que ya estoy cansada. Ahora tengo 23 y seguimos igual. Yo sé que le gusto pero no hace nada. Le basta con saberlo y con que yo esté a su lado pero no mueve ficha. A veces me planteo si no es hora de dar un paso adelante y tratar de conocer a otra gente… Por muy difícil que esto parezca dada nuestra situación actual. No va a cambiar, Celine, yo pensaba que sí pero lo cierto es que Reed es como es y yo necesito algo más en una pareja. Y quiero salir y hacer cosas; si él quiere pasar el resto de sus días como un ermitaño… ¡pues peor para él!…

- Sue… - Celine estaba preocupada por su amiga. Tenía los ojos empañados y hablaba con furia – Él siempre ha sido así. Creía que su devoción por la ciencia era lo que te llevaba a admirarle tanto…

- Hay un momento en que la devoción hay que dejarla a un lado. Necesito un hombre que me quiera, Celine, y no a su manera, sino en una relación de igual a igual. Estoy harta de ser su alumna y su ayudante… Me siento frustrada

- Ya… Hay un momento en que el necesario dar el paso. No vas a estar toda la vida esperándole

- Exactamente. En fin, ya hemos llegado.

Mientras, Clark y Chloe habían dejado los patines.

- Te voy a llevar a un buen sitio, ya verás. Hacia las 7 me llamará mi contacto para darme el teléfono del cuartel, así que tenemos tiempo hasta entonces

- Bueno, pero no estaría de más que me dijeras adónde me llevas

- Ya casi estamos

De repente Chloe se paró frente a un inmenso rótulo. Clark leyó en voz alta

- Spa & Spirit… ¿Un centro de masajes?

- No. El _mejor_ centro de masajes de todo Nueva York. Soy adicta a la chocolaterapia. Tienes que probarla

- Chloe, este plan no me convence nada…

- Venga, te va a encantar. Mira, te embadurnan en chocolate y luego ponen una especie de plástico…

- Y se te queda todo el cuerpo pringoso… Qué manera de tirar chocolate…

- Anda pasa

Empezó a repasar la carta de servicios mientras Chloe se dirigía hacia el mostrador. Repasó rápidamente las opciones. Casi todo era recomendado para la celulitis o para hidratar la piel. Tampoco quería ir al Solarium, no iba a aparecerse en la oficina de Perry White con un bronceado…

- Entonces me han dicho que va a ser un masaje con chocolate y el otro…

Clark levantó la mirada y vio a la recepcionista y a Chloe con los ojos clavados en él. Repasó rápidamente las opciones de nuevo: masaje con miel, masaje shiatsu, masaje con flores, masaje con piedras…

- Con piedras. Uno con piedras…

- Muy bien. Pasen por aquí…

- Sabía que ibas a coger el de las piedras – le susurró Chloe

- Los otros son para tías

- Bueno, pásalo bien, nos vemos luego

Era la primera vez que Clark se metía en un sitio de aquéllos. Chloe siempre se las arreglaba para liarlo. De hecho llevaba toda la tarde haciéndolo. Estaba bien, le sacaba de la rutina, conseguía que experimentara cosas nuevas.

- Desvístase y póngase esta toalla. Luego puede tumbarse boca abajo y esperar a su masajista. ¿Prefiere una chica o un chico?

- Chica, una chica – las dos opciones parecían malas pero la primera era sin duda menos mala. Se preparó como le había dicho y al cabo de unos segundos apareció una mujer joven de aspecto latino, camisa ajustada y la melena rizada enmarcada por un pañuelo

- Buenas tardes, yo soy Clara

- Hola

- Me han dicho que has pedido un masaje con piedras¿no?

- Sí

- Bueno, pues espera un momento que acerque el horno y el congelador

- ¿eh?

- No te preocupes, que las calientes sólo están a 60º - le dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo – Bueno, haremos un precalentamiento con masaje sueco mientras se preparan – se untó las manos con aceite e hizo una primera pasada larga por la espalda – uf, te veo muy tenso¿eh? Relajar estos músculos nos va a llevar un rato…

- Bueno, tampoco te empeñes demasiado… Cuéntame más de lo de las piedras

- Pues mira, nosotros utilizamos distintas rocas volcánicas y luego sacamos el mármol del congelador, los cambios de temperatura son muy relajantes… - la chica seguía intentando hundirle suavemente los dedos para trabajarle los músculos pero éstos eran muy poco flexibles – Oye, debes ir cantidad al gimnasio, porque te veo muy poco moldeable. Haremos un masaje más superficial y más sensitivo¿te parece?

- Vale

Al principio la chica iba muy despacio, casi como una caricia, pero luego se animó más y le dejó la piel caliente con las fricciones. Más tarde estaba lo de las piedras, redondas y suaves, recién salidas del horno. Las rulaba por su espalda y luego cogía otras planas y se las distribuía a lo largo de la columna.

- Te voy a dejar un rato para que descanses. Volveré para lo del mármol. Te puedes dormir si quieres… - le despidió con una sonrisa, le puso un cd con ruido de mar y le apagó las luces. Desde luego daban ganas de dormirse. Gracias a su superoído la escuchó hablar en el pasillo con una compañera

- Uf, así no hay quien trabaje…

- ¿Por qué¿por lo bueno que está?

- No. También, pero no, es que lo de este chico es como estar sacándole brillo al alabastro…

- A lo mejor es que le da corte lo de los masajes

- No sé, con el sensitivo parecía bastante a gusto. Pero… No sé

Se acercó otro chico, que se añadió a la conversación

- ¿Qué tal tu chocolaterapia? – le preguntó su compañera

- Bueno, ya sabes como va… Chloe tiene un cuerpo precioso y todo ese chorreo de chocolate caliente…

- Sabemos que ella te gusta ¿por qué no le dices algo?

- No sé. Es clienta habitual, además no sé si está interesada…

- Siempre pide que se lo des tú. Yo creo que sí está interesada – dijo Clara

- Yo también lo creo – dijo la otra chica

- ¿Por qué no le quitas el chocolate con la lengua? Seguro que aprecia esa nueva variante del tratamiento… - Clara se reía maliciosamente

- Sois malísimas, de verdad, tenéis un peligro… Menos mal que soy un profesional y sé concentrarme

- Sí, eso mismo dicen tus pantalones cuando sales de "chloecolaterapia"

- Me voy de aquí. Os dejo con vuestro aquelarre.

Clara y su compañera se reían a carcajadas. Clark estaba escandalizado de oír aquello. A lo mejor tendría que haber hecho caso a Chloe y haber pedido la famosa chocolaterapia, "choclaraterapia" en este caso.

Al cabo del rato volvió Clara y cambió las piedras volcánicas por el mármol recién sacado del congelador. A ella le extrañó que no protestara. Todos los clientes protestaban en este punto, cuando las piedras heladas tocaban la piel.

- Vaya aguante tienes… ¿No te molesta el frío?

- Estoy acostumbrado. Hago expediciones al polo de vez en cuando

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, de verdad…

- ¿Y eres de Nueva York?

- No, estoy de paso

- Vaya, qué pena. Bueno, si vuelves acuérdate de nosotros y haznos una visita. Ya estás listo. Te dejaré para que te vistas – Se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Hasta luego, Clark – le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

De vuelta en casa de Chloe se pusieron a hacer la famosa llamada, a ver si había suerte. Ella se sentó en la cama, cerca de Clark, por si tenía que echarle un cable. Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó una voz masculina.

- Cuartel de los cuatro fantásticos. Soy el Dr. Richards

- Quería hablar con la señorita Storm

- ¿Quién le digo que la llama?

- Clark Kent

- ¿Y de que institución?

Aquél tipo era muy desconfiado. Clark movió la cabeza negativamente mientras miraba a Chloe con preocupación. Se resistía a revelar que era periodista, pero tampoco quería mentir

- Dígale que soy el chico del patinaje

Se hizo un momento de silencio al otro lado del teléfono

- Bien, un momento

Al cabo de unos segundos escuchó por el auricular la dulce voz de Sue Storm

- Buenas noches, señor Kent. Parece que no entendió bien lo que le dije esta tarde en Rockefeller

- Mi periódico me ha enviado aquí para cuatro días. No puedo quedarme en el hotel viendo la televisión por cable…

- ¿Cuatro días¿Y va a estar llamando al cuartel durante todo ese tiempo?

- Lo cierto es que me gustaría volver a verla. Creo que la puse en un compromiso durante nuestro encuentro en la pista y… Me gustaría disculparme debidamente…

Sue notó como Reed se había quedado en el marco de la puerta, con la antena puesta. Quizás era una buena oportunidad para llamar su atención, para hacerle caer en la cuenta de que ella existía como mujer, además de cómo científica…

- Sí, tampoco yo me despedí de una forma muy cortés… Le propongo algo, quedaremos esta noche y así podré explicarle personalmente por qué no puedo concederle la entrevista que quiere

- Hecho. Prometo no presionarla

- Eso espero. Como sabe tenemos algunas dificultades para pasar desapercibidos en esta ciudad, pero hay un lugar donde siempre tenemos un reservado, una zona privada, se llama Kalahari, como el desierto. ¿Le parece bien a las diez?

- Me parece bien. Allí estaré

- Hasta luego

Sue colgó el teléfono y esperó la reacción de Reed, que no se hizo esperar

- ¿Vas a salir?

- Sí, estaré en el Kalahari, por si me necesitáis

- Ese patinador no será por casualidad periodista… Ya sabes cuál es nuestra política. Al final lo tergiversan todo…

- No, Reed, no es periodista, – mintió Sue, mientras suspiraba con hartura. El sabía que estaba mintiendo y ella sabía que él lo sabía pero no le importaba – sólo es un chico que he conocido en Rockefeller…

- Bueno, ten cuidado, Sue. No sabemos de quién se trata. Podría ser una trampa…. Intenta no volver muy tarde para no preocupar al resto del equipo.

Reed estaba preocupado pero no porque pudiera ser una trampa sino más bien por el pinchazo de celos que sentía en estómago. Disimulaba bien detrás de aquella fachada protectora que a Sue le repateaba, principalmente porque no dejaba sitio para nada más. Esa actitud paternal y tutelar de Reed era todo lo que conseguía de él. Ésa parecía ser su única forma de quererla. A su manera, ausente de pasión. Sue fue a arreglarse para su cita. No recordaba haber quedado nunca con otro hombre aparte de Reed Richards. Siempre él. Aunque quizás sólo eran consideradas citas por parte de ella y ahora ya no eran citas ni siquiera sino una convivencia cómplice y acomodada. Ella tenía que darse la oportunidad de vivir una relación como cualquier otra mujer.

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos había terminado de maquillarse. Se recordaba a aquella Sue de dieciocho años que había ido a Hollywood para intentar ser actriz y que explotaba toda su belleza y sensualidad. Hacía tiempo que había sido seducida por la carrera científica y había abandonado aquellos sueños pero le gustaba sacar de nuevo partido a su lado más femenino. Se puso camisa, falda, y tacones y se abrigó hasta embozarse el rostro de nuevo. La larga coleta rubia le caía desde un recogido alto y sus mechones le iban formando bucles a lo largo de la espalda. Se cruzó en la entrada con Reed, que no podía dejar de mirarla y se mordía los labios al verla tan preciosa. A sus 34 años, después de 11 de conocerla, Reed seguía cautivado por ella.

- Estás guapa

- Gracias Reed

- Quería ser él quien la acompañara pero era incapaz de ponerlo en palabras. Estaría fuera de lugar. Ella salió por la puerta.

- Sue…

- Dime

- Intenta pasarlo bien

Ella se le quedó mirando un instante. No podía soportar que le dijera siempre lo contrario de lo que sentía, que el cerebro se impusiera al corazón de aquella manera. Si lo que quería decir era "no te vayas, quédate"¿por qué se escondía tan cobardemente?

- Hasta luego

Sue se alejó a grandes pasos por el pasillo, dejando a Reed sumido en su impotencia y su sufrimiento particular.


	3. Algo para recordar

Clark llegó pronto al Kalahari. Estaba nervioso por encontrarse con aquella mujer, inflexible y dulce al mismo tiempo. Por un lado inaccesible pero por el otro tan cómplice, tan interesante en cualquier caso… Susan Storm era una mujer muy carismática. Decidió esperar en la barra mientras tomaba una copa y ojeaba el periódico local. Se notaba que el lugar era muy exclusivo, Nueva York cuidaba bien de sus héroes: blues y jazz en vivo al piano con las jóvenes promesas de la gran manzana, servicio impecable y decoración a media luz en verdes botella, dorado y Burdeos. El Kalahari se encontraba en lo alto de un rascacielos y sólo se podía acceder con invitación o siendo cliente habitual. Un lugar excelente para que cualquier figura pública se sintiera a gusto y con su intimidad protegida.

Levantó la cabeza del periódico y se dio cuenta de que la chica que se sentaba a su lado era nada menos que Natalie Portman. Le había encantado verla de Reina Amidala y soñaba con poder entrevistarla algún día pero hasta ahora Perry le tenía relegado a la sección de tráfico. La de Susan era su primera entrevista importante a un personaje público que no estuviera relacionado con impuestos, leyes y politiqueo. La actriz tenía desparramadas sobre la barra una gran cantidad de revistas que había ido desplazando hacia el borde, dejando algunas a punto de caer al suelo.

- Discúlpeme … Se le van a caer las revistas – Con cuidado las apartó del borde y las reagrupó

- Gracias, ni me daba cuenta

- ¿Le han hecho esperar mucho?

- Un poco…Mi entrevistador está siendo un poco impuntual

- Yo también tengo una entrevista

- ¿Con algún periodista conocido?

- No, bueno, yo soy el entrevistador… Trabajo para el Daily Planet, de Metrópolis

- Me encanta el Planet. Si no se presentan nuestros interlocutores me puedes hacer la entrevista a mí – Natalie tenía una sonrisa abierta y sincera, muy natural

- Eso sería increíble, señorita Portman

De repente se acercó uno de los camareros e informó a Clark en voz baja de que la señorita Susan Storm le esperaba en su reservado. Él asintió

- Me temo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión

- Bueno, aquí está el teléfono de mi agente…

- Gracias. Espero que su espera sea corta

Llamó a la puerta del reservado y casi se cae de espaldas cuando, en apenas décimas de segundo, le abrió Susan Storm en persona, tan guapa que quitaba el aliento, espectacular de arriba abajo. Su ropa era elegante pero sobria y sin embargo no tenía nada que envidiar a las actrices y modelos que frecuentaban el local. Ella se le quedó mirando, parecía nerviosa mientras esperaba a que él dijera algo. Clark la tenía a pocos centímetros, con aquellos ojos profundos clavados en los suyos. Le había dejado sin palabras.

- Está usted… Tan bonita que… - lo dijo en apenas un susurro, que se desvaneció, como si fuera inútil intentar seguir traduciendo aquella impresión

- ¿Quiere pasar?

Clark asintió con la cabeza. Al entrar en el reservado escogió para sentarse un sillón de cuero en forma de "L" y ordenó sobre la mesa el periódico y los papeles que traía.

- ¿Qué te gusta? – dijo ella mientras trasteaba en la barra de bar

- ¿Perdona?

Para beber. Aquí solemos tratar asuntos de alta seguridad y ni siquiera los camareros tienen acceso. Dime lo que quieres… Que yo te lo pongo

- Recomiéndame algo

- ¿Ron blanco y licor de coco?

- Suena bien

Sue llenó dos copas y se sentó en el sillón. Aquí no llegaba el sonido del piano. Clark podía escuchar la respiración irregular de ella y cómo su corazón permanecía intranquilo.

- ¿Has tenido mala experiencia con los medios, verdad?

- Lo cierto es que nunca parecen preocuparse por lo importante – Sue suspiró profundamente, aliviada de que él hubiera roto el hielo con una pregunta neutral - Sólo les interesan las indiscreciones…

- ¿Como cuáles?

- Pues cosas como… Si yo tengo que desnudarme cada vez que me hago invisible o si Johnny quema la ropa cuando se convierte en La Antorcha… Cosas así, que no tienen que ver con la labor que normalmente hacemos en el cuartel…

- ¿Y es cierto?

- ¿El qué?

- Pues eso… Esas cosas… Lo de desnudarte… - lo dijo como para el cuello de su camisa y subió la mirada como si no hubiera roto un plato

Sue se concentró y desapareció de izquierda a derecha, reapareciendo en el mismo sentido. Su ropa era igual de invisible

- ¿Responde esto a tu pregunta? – en su cara lucía una sonrisa pícara y llena de seguridad, presumía de sus poderes delante de él

- Completamente

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que esto no es una entrevista, porque no lo es, ignoraré tu última indiscreción

- ¿He sido muy indiscreto?

- Bastante, como cuando has llamado al cuartel mencionando lo del patinaje… La verdad es que me extrañó mucho que me reconocieras…

- Es que tengo una mirada muy penetrante

- Ya. – ella le miró con actitud de pararle los pies – Supongo que eso te será muy útil en tu profesión

- La verdad es que sí. Pero si mi profesión te molesta, mentiré y me haré pasar por jardinero o algo así. No perdería la rosa sus virtudes porque se hiciera llamar de otra manera¿no?

Sue reconoció la cita al instante y se le iluminó la sonrisa Adoraba a Shakespeare, el punto débil de tantos actores y actrices a lo largo de los tiempos.

Clark se sonrió. Susan podía ser una supercientífica y una superheroína a ojos vista pero debajo de su piel había una mujer de carne y hueso, sensible a los piropos y al romanticismo. Ella se puso seria y fue directamente a la cuestión

- Clark, siento no poder darte lo que quieres, pero si te concediera la entrevista tendríamos que hablar con todos los medios a partir de entonces, para no favorecer a ninguno, y esto consumiría nuestro tiempo… Nos desviaría de nuestros quehaceres importantes…

- ¿Cómo sabes que lo que quiero es una entrevista? – Clark la miraba intensamente

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? – ella le devolvió la mirada y contuvo el aliento

Al cabo de un momento él rompió la tensión con una sonrisa

- Me conformo con que me lleves a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Ya que estoy aquí… Así no pierdo el viaje. Nunca había estado en Nueva York

- Ya sé que es muy típico pero¿has visitado el Empire State?

- ¿También tienes pase VIP?

- No pero¿quién puede pasar más desapercibido que la Chica Invisible?

Mientras subían en el interminable ascensor hasta el último piso, Clark la protegía con su cuerpo contra la esquina, evitando así que los demás visitantes pudieran empujarla. Cuando se abrieron las puertas la abrazó con cuidado y la acompañó al mirador. Era difícil andar junto a ella. Tenía miedo de tropezarse o empujarla, era complicado imaginarse dónde estaba en cada momento.

- Ya me imagino tu titular – reía ella – "Romántica cita con Susan Storm en lo alto del Empire State"

- ¿No me creerás capaz? – él fingía sentirse insultado por semejante acusación - ¿Piensas que soy una especie de pirata Drake del sensacionalismo¿que voy al abordaje de barcos a la deriva para asaltar sus tesoros y llevarlos hasta mi metrópoli? – mientras hablaba, Clark estaba pendiente del resto de visitantes y de permanecer alejado de la multitud. No quería levantar sospechas cuando parecía que hablaba solo.

Sue sonreía divertida aunque él no podía verla

- Hasta "tu Metrópolis"…

- Además… Ese titular sólo podría ser cierto si esto fuera realmente una cita… - sus palabras iban siendo tentativas – Y eso sólo sería posible si tú no estuvieras con nadie… ¿no? – para este momento ya habían llegado a un lugar solitario, al borde del mirador.

Susan esperó un momento que a Clark le pareció más que largo.

- No. No estoy con nadie, Clark

- Me alegro porque…

Aquí él se paró. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente cómo mirar aquél espacio vacío que tenía delante, mucho menos se atrevía a alargar su mano, no fuera que acabara en algún lugar poco apropiado y era incapaz, sobre todo, de lanzarse a besarla sin verla. Desistió con pesar y se volvió hacia la vista nocturna de la ciudad, que a muchos metros por debajo centelleaba como un mosaico de lentejuelas. Se sujetó de la barandilla y pronto notó cómo unas manos pequeñas le agarraban las suyas y le separaban de la barrera, guiándole poco a poco. Sobre su boca, de pronto, sentía el roce de los dulces e invisibles labios de Sue Storm, un beso tímido y cálido que él se encargó de hacer más intenso. Ella llevó el brazo de él por detrás de su incorpórea cintura, para que pudiera estrecharla, mientras él buscaba con la otra mano su mejilla, delicada y transparente, como todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos para que la sensación fuera menos extraña y estuvieron enlazados en el sensual abrazo hasta que oyeron la voz del vigilante.

- ¿Eh¿amigo¿está ensayando alguna obra de teatro?

- Mmm, no…- Clark se separó del beso y miró al vigilante mientras sentía una ola de calor subiéndole al rostro

- Usted lo que necesita en buscarse una novia. No vaya a hacer ninguna tontería

Todavía rodeaba a Sue con su brazo. Cuando el vigilante se hubo marchado la atrajo con cuidado hacia sí y le susurró al oído.

- Susan, me desespera no poder verte con lo guapa que estás…

- Clark, este lugar es muy público, demasiado. Está lleno de turistas con cámaras, aunque sean domésticas…

- Entonces llévame a algún lugar donde nadie pueda vernos

- ¿En Nueva York?

- Algún sitio donde pueda mirarte sin tener que contar los minutos… No estoy acostumbrado a salir con mujeres tan famosas – sonrió

- No puedo llevarte al edificio Baxter. Reed no lo permitiría. Tenemos unas medidas de seguridad muy estrictas… Pero podemos quedarnos en casa de Celine, seguro que a ella no le importa.

Sue sacó el móvil y marcó la tecla que tenía el número pregrabado de su amiga.

- Dime Sue

- Oye Celine, necesitaría un sitio donde poder charlar tranquilamente

- ¿No me lo digas¡el tío del patinaje¿a que sí?

- Celine…

- Lo sabía. Sue, ya sabes que no hay problema. Ven cuando quieras. Te di la llave para las emergencias… Incluidas las amorosas… - le tomaba el pelo mientras que Sue se sentía cada vez con más vergüenza

- Bueno, entonces… ¿Sí?

- Sí, no te preocupes. Voy a salir y volveré tarde. O mejor no vuelvo, ya me las apañaré. Ya me cuentas mañana por la mañana

- Gracias Celine. Un beso. Hasta luego

El apartamento de Celine era acogedor y estaba minuciosamente decorado por su propietaria para crear ambiente navideño. Estaba claro que ella se tomaba mucho tiempo en estudiar las revistas de decoración y se fijaba mucho en los detalles. El árbol de navidad presidía el salón con su luz tenue y constante.

- Sue se adelantó y puso un CD de Diana Krall en la minicadena. Ahora ya no tenían que esconderse y Clark no le quitaba ojo a ninguno de sus movimientos.

- ¿Qué te gustaría tomar? – le dijo ella mientras se quitaba la bufanda y el abrigo

- Es la segunda copa que me ofreces hoy… Voy a empezar a pensar que te quieres aprovechar de mí…

- ¿Yo¡Pero bueno!

- De todas formas me afecta poco el alcohol así que tendrías que acabar con las reservas de tu amiga…

- Esto es el colmo, sírvete tú mismo. Yo paso

Sue se sentó en el sofá y cogió enérgicamente una revista femenina que había sobre la mesa, sólo para darse algo que hacer y no estar obligada a prestarle atención. Empezó a pasar las páginas desinteresadamente y con actitud ofendida.

- Oye Susan…

- Es Sue. Lo de Susan es para el pasaporte y esas cosas – le dijo cortante

- Bueno, pues¿qué es lo que quieres tú?

- Sugiéreme

- ¿Qué tal chocolate? Si es que tiene tu amiga…

- Vale

- ¿Seguro que no le molestará que meta las manos en su cocina?

- No, para nada

Clark se puso a buscar y finalmente encontró un paquete de chocolate a la taza detrás de varias cajas de cereales de fibra, barritas energéticas y otros productos dietéticos.

- ¿Eres muy golosa¿te gusta con mucho azúcar?

- Bastante sí. ¿Le echas algo más? – no levantaba la cabeza de la revista pero pasaba las páginas a toda velocidad

- Le echo algo de alcohol si es para trufas pero si no, mejor no. El chocolate ya está bueno de por sí

- ¿Sabes hacer trufas?

Clark le guiñó un ojo

Ahora que él estaba de espaldas, ella podía levantar la vista de la Cosmopolitan y quedarse mirándole. Clark era muy organizado en la cocina y estaba acostumbrado a desenvolverse en ella. Desde que empezó a vivir en Metrópolis hasta ahora había mejorado mucho y conseguía platos muy apañados en un instante, aunque claro, no iba a utilizar la visión calorífica o la supervelocidad delante de Sue. A ella le parecía muy sexy verle removiendo el chocolate, con el delantal de Celine sobre su indumentaria elegante, de pantalón de traje y camisa gris. Qué diferencia con Reed, que los únicos fogones que manejaba eran los del laboratorio. Sue intentó no pensar en ello.

Clark se dejó el delantal y se llevó las tazas. Se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y las dejó sobre la mesa

- Bueno, aquí está, chocolate a la taza al estilo de Metrópolis

Sue parecía ensimismada leyendo algo. Clark le cogió la revista con rapidez y leyó en voz alta:

- "Cómo conseguir que tu primera cita no sea la última". Vaya, vaya

- Trae eso ahora mismo – Sue quería que se la tragase la tierra. Estaba claro que no le iba a devolver la revista

- No te hace falta leer este artículo

- Eres… Un entrometido – fue la primera palabra que se le ocurrió

- Y tú eres una de las mujeres más interesantes que he conocido nunca. Eres preciosa, inteligente, decidida, y además te haces invisible. Jamás dejaría que esta cita fuera la última, no podrás librarte tan fácilmente de mí

Le puso la mano sobre la nuca, como si temiera que en cualquier momento ella pudiera deshacerse como polvo en el aire y la besó sin prisa pero con intensidad, reafirmando el carácter corpóreo de cada célula de su cuerpo. Sue se dejó llevar y puso en aquel beso toda su necesidad de romanticismo. Clark subía la mano por detrás de la cabeza de ella, hundiendo los dedos entre los bucles dorados alrededor del recogido.

- Clark… Se va a enfriar… El chocolate

Él se paró y la liberó de su abrazo, separándose lentamente de ella y sentándose a una distancia prudencial

- Tienes razón. Está mejor caliente


	4. Una historia diferente

Hacia las 4 de la mañana Sue ya había cabeceado unas cuantas veces y se había recostado a lo largo de la parte que le tocaba del sofá. Se quedó dormida mientras murmuraba algo sobre lo difícil que era para ella algo tan sencillo como ir a comprarse ropa y cómo desde que eran tan famosos a veces le daba hasta vergüenza ir a las tiendas. Clark sonreía mientras ella hablaba y hablaba a lo largo de la noche. Le había contado muchas cosas de su etapa en California y de la universidad y de lo diferente que había acabado siendo su vida ahora que tenía que ejercer de Chica Invisible. A Diana Krall habían seguido Norah Jones y Alicia Keys y Joni Mitchell… Y Clark seguía sin tener sueño y seguía mirándola, incluso cuando ella dormía y se planteaba, como siempre que llegaba a este punto, cómo iba a explicarle que él no era sólo Clark Kent, que también tenía responsabilidades más allá de las de cualquier ciudadano normal, que la entendía cuando ella le hablaba de sacrificio y de presión y de lo mucho que a veces añoraba llevar una vida normal y corriente. Que ojalá pudiera hacer por unos instantes que ella fuera sólo Sue Storm y él sólo Clark Kent y no hubiera tanto por lo que temer. Tener que llevar una relación con una mujer que ponía la suya propia en peligro cada dos por tres… Era algo realmente difícil de asumir. Estaba acostumbrado a proteger a las personas que amaba hasta las últimas circunstancias, no a quedarse mirando mientras se exponían al peligro.

La cubrió con una manta que Celine tenía a un lado del sofá. ¿Dónde podría haber flores a las cuatro de la mañana? Seguramente podría ir y volver del aeropuerto en cinco minutos, pero cómo iba a entrar en el apartamento de Celine luego… Demasiado complicado. Escribió una nota: "te dormiste en lo más interesante, estoy deseando oír el resto. Llámame. Te debo unas trufas". Le dio el teléfono del móvil y luego sujetó la nota entre las manos de dos angelitos de adorno que Celine tenía en una mesa auxiliar junto al árbol. Al lado le dejó su bufanda. En un último caso tendría que llamarle para devolvérsela.

Salió silenciosamente. La acera frente a la casa de Celine estaba llena de nieve, a lo mejor podía hacer algo más. A toda velocidad apiló tres bolas, cogió unas ramas y le hizo un muñeco que miraba hacia la puerta. En la cara le puso unos caramelos de fresa que le habían dado en el avión y le hizo una sonrisa. Sopló al muñeco para que se congelara y no se derritiera antes de tiempo y entre las ramas le enganchó un cartel: "Sue, llama a Clark". Bueno, ahora sí que se podía ir. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado de no despertar a Chloe al volver.

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando Sue abrió los ojos de repente y se horrorizó de la hora. Sus compañeros la iban a matar y sobre todo Reed. Se extrañaba de que no hubieran llamado ya. Decidió llamar a su hermano:

- Johnny, soy Sue.

Todavía no se había levantado y tenía la voz de sueño

- Ah… ¿Qué tal Sue?

- Oye, estoy bien. Me quedé a dormir en casa de Celine

- Sí, no te preocupes, ya nos dijo Reed que tenías una cita y que ibas a salir hasta tarde. Que no nos preocupáramos

- ¿Eso os dijo?

- Sí, vente cuando puedas para que hablemos sobre lo del nuevo plan de seguridad para la ciudad

- Voy para allá

Al incorporarse vio la nota de Clark entre los angelitos y la bufanda y se sonrió. De repente sonó el timbre. Era Celine.

- Hola, quería llamar, no fuera que estuvieras todavía con…

- Ya se ha marchado

- Me lo imaginaba. Por eso que te ha dejado ahí – dijo, señalando el muñeco – Es increíble cómo sigue congelado cuando casi toda la nieve de la acera se ha derretido. ¿Ha estado bien?

Sue sonreía al ver el muñeco, con sus ojos de caramelo y sus brazos de rama sujetando el cartel

- Muy bien. Celine, me tengo que marchar ya mismo

- De eso nada. Tú te quedas y me cuentas

- Me van a matar en el cuartel…

- Sólo mientras desayunamos… Por favor

- Está bien – le dijo Sue con una sonrisa

Al cabo del rato Sue estaba ya de uniforme, sentada en la mesa de reuniones, con el pelo no tan bien recogido como de costumbre y los ojos enrojecidos de haber dormido sólo cuatro horas. Reed fue el primero en entrar. Le evitaba la mirada

- Hola Sue

- Reed, si hubiera sabido que había reunión… Habría vuelto antes

- No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás aquí

- Estuve en casa de Celine, me quedé dormida

- No… No hace falta. De verdad, está bien

La reunión del equipo con el delegado de Naciones Unidas fue larga. Reed estaba más callado que de costumbre y no parecía concentrarse. De vez en cuando se quedaba mirando a Sue, con esa expresión grave que tenía en la mirada y apenas conseguía disimular su preocupación. Tampoco había debido pasar la mejor de las noches, puesto que de cuando en cuando se restregaba los ojos, intentando centrarse en el papeleo que tenía delante. Fue Ben el que prácticamente se ocupó de dar la réplica y exponer el punto de vista del equipo ante las nuevas medidas dentro del plan de seguridad y fue Johnny el que tuvo más iniciativa a la hora de plantear nuevas soluciones. Sue se sentía culpable por haberse ausentado durante toda la noche sin avisar y Reed tenía una expresión más severa que nunca, a pesar de que sus palabras quisieran quitar hierro al asunto.

Al terminar, ella se retiró a su cuarto para darse una ducha y Reed se quedó a solas con Ben

- Llevamos demasiado tiempo juntos como para andarnos con rodeos. Tienes que hacer algo y tienes que hacerlo ya – La Cosa era el ser que mejor conocía a Reed Richards, aparte de la propia Sue.

Reed se recostó contra la silla, liberando la tensión que tenía dentro del cuerpo

- Escucha, Reed. Cuánto tiempo creías que las cosas iban a seguir así. Sue es muy joven y gusta mucho a los hombres. Lleva esperando una palabra tuya desde que tenía doce años. Prácticamente has empujado a la pobre chica a que se busque otra cosa…

- Tienes razón, Ben – Reed se pasaba la mano por la frente con preocupación. Le dolía la cabeza – Siempre has tenido razón. Todas aquellas veces que me dijiste que la invitara a algún sitio o decirle lo guapa que estaba o prestarle algo de atención… Pero siempre surgían cosas. Siempre he buscado excusas para seguir centrado en mis investigaciones. He descuidado terriblemente lo que sentía por Sue… Y lo que ella pudo sentir por mí alguna vez.

- Ella aún te quiere, sin duda. Un amor tan duradero no se borra con un par de piropos por parte de cualquier pretendiente de tres al cuarto. Tienes que ponerte en tu sitio, decirle a Sue lo que sientes por ella y darle algo tangible, donde se pueda agarrar

- La verdad es que muchas veces imaginé mi futuro junto a ella pero nunca encontré el momento ni la forma de darle la relación que necesita…

- Ese momento ha llegado, amigo. Deja de reflexionar entre los álbumes y los recuerdos del pasado, como hiciste anoche – Reed se sorprendió de verse así descubierto por su amigo – y ponte a actuar. Os conozco a ti y a Sue desde hace mucho y estáis hechos el uno para el otro

La Cosa puso su mano de roca sobre la mano de su elástico amigo

- Gracias Ben

Susan terminó de darse la ducha, se envolvió en una esponjosa toalla blanca y encendió el aparato de música. Seleccionó el CD de U2 hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: _Stay, Faraway So Close_, una canción que la relajaba y la hacía soñar y que había tenido en la cabeza desde el día anterior. La bufanda de Clark estaba sobre la cama. Ella se recostó y aspiró el perfume penetrante que había quedado en la prenda, uno de esos caros e intensos que a saber qué les echan porque parece que te recorren el cuerpo por dentro. "_Faraway, so close… Up with the static and the radio. __With satellite television, you can go anywhere_..." Aquel olor era como un abrazo que la llevaba de vuelta al momento en que él había estado con ella sobre el sofá. La había estrechado entre sus brazos, contra su cuerpo atlético envuelto en aquella elegante camisa. Recordaba cómo la había besado, con dedicación y paciencia pero trasmitiéndole todo el deseo que sentía por ella. Un beso con una clara vocación sexual cuyo sólo recuerdo le abrasaba el corazón. Miró el teléfono. Aún era pronto para llamarle. Tendría que esperar.

Clark por su parte se había levantado a las diez, acumulando casi seis horas seguidas de sueño. Chloe ya se había marchado y le había dejado una nota sobre el frigo:

- ¡Me acosté de madrugada y aún no habías vuelto! Vaya cachondeo. Ya me contarás.

Clark se sonrió y cogió unas tortitas que Chloe había dejado tapadas junto al fuego.

Lo primero que hizo al salir a la calle fue ir a comprar las tabletas de chocolate, la leche condensada y el licor que necesitaba para las trufas. En el supermercado estaba feliz. Le ilusionaba la idea de volver a ver a Sue a la tarde y cada diez minutos miraba el móvil por ver si había alguna llamada o algún mensaje. Seguramente estaría ocupada en algo importante. Sentía tentaciones de llamarla pero no quería agobiarla ni que se molestase. Tendría que esperar.

Salió del supermercado silbando una canción absurda que se le había pegado de la megafonía y volvió rápidamente a casa de Chloe. Una vez hubo terminado las trufas salió dispuesto a aprovechar el día de visitas. Había un lugar que le atraía especialmente: las salas de arte egipcio del Metropolitan, un inmenso edificio lleno de tesoros. Para verlo completo hacía falta varios días. Era su museo favorito de Nueva York y por fin tenía la oportunidad de visitarlo.

Le gustaban especialmente los relieves y las estatuas a partir del Imperio Medio. Alquiló unos auriculares y se saltó las salas del Imperio Antiguo porque, si no planificaba bien las visitas a los museos, acababa dedicando demasiado tiempo a cada vitrina del principio y las del final las tenía que pasar por encima y corriendo. En el Metropolitan tenían algunas piezas muy valiosas, incluyendo algunas del reinado de Akhenaton. Quizás no eran tan famosas como las del Louvre o el Museo Británico pero no dejaban de ser preciosas y de demostrar una maestría técnica que no tenía nada que envidiar a las otras. Le gustaba mucho la parte de los relieves y las pinturas de la vida cotidiana por todos los detalles que tenían las escenas y lo complejas que eran. Al final de las salas de Egipto estaba una de las mayores joyas del museo, que Clark conocía y estaba deseando visitar: el templo de Dendara, dedicado a la diosa Isis. Éste había sido donado por el Gobierno de Egipto a los Estados Unidos en agradecimiento por la ayuda en el traslado de los templos de Abu Simbel y tenía un lugar privilegiado dentro del edificio.

Allí estaba, perfectamente recreado dentro de un inmenso pabellón de cristal. Una avenida espectacular, flanqueada de plantas de papiro, lotos y otra vegetación de la zona, enmarcada de fuentes y acequias, era la lujosa bienvenida a los visitantes. El sonido del agua hacía eco en el techo del pabellón y resultaba muy relajante.

Observando la inmensa construcción, se dio cuenta de que dos operarios se encontraban ajustando varias de las placas de cristal que conformaban el techo. Cuando estaba observando los relieves de una de las columnas, le alertó el sonido del metal de las juntas desprendiéndose y el cristal resquebrado. Parte del techo estaba a punto de desplomarse.

Utilizó su velocidad para entrar por un lateral del templo y cuando salió por el lado opuesto ya no quedaba nada de Clark Kent, sólo Supermán.

Las placas ya caían hechas pedazos sobre el templo y los visitantes. Uno de los operarios había perdido el equilibrio y también se precipitaba al vacío, mientras que el otro quedaba suspendido en el aire, agarrado a la construcción. Recogió primero al operario que caía, mientras que con el otro brazo apilaba los enormes trozos de las placas como si fueran platos en la cocina de un restaurante. Cuando la situación estuvo controlada, subió a rescatar al segundo trabajador y a soldar el metal con su visión calorífica para atajar el problema.

Después desapareció de la vista de los visitantes y al momento reapareció Clark Kent, saliendo del lateral del templo.

- No sabe de la que se ha librado, amigo – le comentó un turista orondo, de barba blanca y gorra calada – Gran parte del techo se ha desplomado. Menos mal que apareció Supermán

- ¿Ah, sí¿ha estado Supermán aquí¿en Nueva York?

- Sí, mire, lo he grabado todo con mi videocámara…

- ¿Me lo deja ver?

Efectivamente, el hombre había llegado algo tarde pero se podía ver a Supermán en el segundo rescate y soldando las juntas. La cámara tenía poco zoom y la calidad era escasa pero la figura era claramente identificable. Para el mediodía las imágenes estaban ya en todos los informativos

Sue se sorprendió cuando pasó por delante de la pantalla en la sala principal y se encontró con las imágenes, algo pixeladas, del hombre de acero. Reed estaba sentado en la sala, mirando la noticia con interés

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Reed?

- Parece que ha habido un accidente en el museo…

- Pero¿qué estaba haciendo aquí Supermán¿en Nueva York?

- No lo sé, Sue. Supermán viaja mucho. Estaría cerca y creería su deber ayudar

- Bueno, como si no nos estuviera costando que la gente de la ciudad nos aceptase…

- Lo importante es que él estaba allí y evitó que hubiera heridos

- Tienes razón…

Sue se alejó de la sala y dejó a Reed sumido en sus pensamientos. Al cabo del rato entró Ben y se sentó con él en la mesa de la sala:

- ¿Ya has hablado con Sue?

- Aún no. Ben… Esto del Metropolitan…

- Dime

Reed se quedó pensativo

- Nada. Es una tontería

- Bueno, si tú lo dices…


	5. Luces de ciudad

Sue hizo sonar el móvil de Clark. Él estaba en Central Park haciendo algunas fotos con una nueva cámara digital que había comprado antes de irse. Clark contuvo el aliento

- Dígame

- Soy Sue. Tu amigo congelado me pidió que te llamara

- Ah, sí, el pobre… Qué gran esfuerzo esperar congelado en la calle

- Bueno, pues… ¿qué querías decirme?

- Me gustaría verte

- Ven al edificio Baxter a las siete. Espérame en la entrada, donde los de seguridad. Avísales de que has llegado y yo bajo

- Bien. Ve pensando qué te gustaría hacer…

- Ya tengo un medio plan. Cuando vengas te cuento

Reed no se había quedado tranquilo con lo que había visto por televisión. Llamó al jefe de policía de la ciudad por ver si tenía alguna información extra:

- Ya hemos estado allí, efectivamente no tiene buena pinta

- ¿Crees que podría ser un atentado?

- Lo más seguro. Las condiciones de seguridad del museo no hubieran permitido que dos operarios subieran allí, en horas de apertura, si fuera de otra manera. Me aseguran que el día anterior habían realizado una operación similar y que la estructura estaba impecable

- Eso he pensado yo

- Hemos encontrado los restos de algo que parece un explosivo. Lo están analizando en el laboratorio

- Mantenme informado. Me pasaré más tarde para hablar con los de seguridad.

Reed solicitó por teléfono las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad del Metropolitan. Las estuvo analizando a lo largo de la tarde pero no descubrió nada sospechoso. La actitud de los visitantes parecía la normal. Como era su estilo, Supermán aparecía de la nada y volvía a desaparecer, pero esto no podía considerarse raro. En cambio había un tipo con gafas que había permanecido en el interior del templo durante todo el proceso, mientras que el resto de los visitantes huían despavoridos o miraban al superhéroe. Quizás el instinto llevó al turista a esconderse allí, pese a que estaba justo debajo de las placas desprendidas. Todo lo demás parecía en orden.

A las siete, Clark estaba puntual en el cuartel de los cuatro fantásticos, un edificio antiguo de estilo art decó que había sido adquirido por el propio Richards antes de conseguir sus poderes, como base para sus investigaciones. Le comunicó su presencia al guardia de seguridad, que se puso en contacto con los pisos superiores.

- ¿Señor Richards? Sí, tienen una visita, dice que viene a ver a la señorita Susan. Clark Kent, dice que se llama

- Dígale que suba – Reed tenía curiosidad por conocer al nuevo acompañante de Sue

- Sí, señor – el conserje colgó el intercomunicador – Dice el señor Reeds que puede subir

En realidad, sólo quería que avisaran a Susan…

- Suba y espere arriba. Piso primero

- Está bien

El edificio tenía 9 pisos, siendo los dos últimos los que Reed dedicaba por completo a los experimentos. Los pisos del siete al tres incluían apartamentos para los cuatro miembros. El piso dos se dedicaba a las completas salas de entrenamiento y era el piso primero donde se encontraba la sala principal para reuniones y el espacio donde solían pasar gran parte del día

Salió del ascensor y se encontró en una antesala amplia, que terminaba en dos puertas metalizadas con apertura automática. Bueno, no era un lugar tan seguro como su fortaleza de los polos, pero al menos había un par de puertas antes de meterse hasta la cocina, pensaba Clark. Cuando llegó hasta las puertas, estas se abrieron de repente y ante él apareció Reed Richards, de uniforme

Hola, soy Clark Kent, vengo a buscar a Susan – le tendió la mano, pensando que sería lo más correcto en aquella situación

El doctor Richards parecía no reaccionar. Le miraba como si intentara descifrar algo.

- Usted… Usted es el tipo del Metropolitan

- ¿El Metropolitan?

- Usted es el terrorista

- Oiga, creo que…

Sin que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Reed le lanzó el brazo derecho y lo enrolló alrededor de la mano que Clark le tendía. Intentó amarrarle la otra mano con el brazo izquierdo pero para este segundo asalto Clark ya estaba preparado y utilizó su velocidad para apartarse de él, lo que dejó a Reed más que sorprendido. Reaccionó y utilizó su pierna para ponerle la zancadilla a Clark y tirarlo al suelo. Él intentó zafarse de Reed de un empujón pero éste era escurridizo y su flexibilidad extrema hacía resbalar los puños de su oponente. Aquello era un maldito malentendido. No merecía la pena intentar herir a Mr. Fantástico sin antes aclararlo. Decidió ser prudente y no revelar su identidad, con lo que acabó a merced de Richards, que lo tenía atado con sus elásticas extremidades.

Al momento llegó Sue corriendo, alertada por la chanza de su hermano Johnny: "Sue, parece que Reed ha decidido ponerse a jugar al Twister con tu cita".

- ¡Reed! Pero¿se puede saber…? – Sue estaba horrorizada- ¡Suéltale!

S- usan, puede ser el responsable del atentado de ayer. Estaba allí cuando ocurrió

- Sólo estaba de visita… - protestó Clark

- Reed, ha sido una casualidad

Reed alargó aún más el brazo, ya de por sí enrollado, hasta la bolsa que se le había caído a Clark y se la alargó a Susan.

- Por lo menos mira a ver si lleva algún explosivo

Susan metió en la mano en la bolsa y sacó cuidadosamente una caja, que al abrirla resultó estar llena de trufas: la mitad de las que había hecho, porque la otra mitad se las había dejado a Chloe. Susan sonrió

- Sólo son trufas de chocolate…

Reed aflojó sus ataduras y las recogió con frustración. Estaba seguro de que aquello no era una casualidad, aquel tipo tramaba algo. Intentaría drogar a Sue para conseguir los secretos de la ciudad, intentaría secuestrarla. Y aquella velocidad… ¿Cómo podía alertar a Sue?

- Susan, deja que hable contigo un minuto…

- Oiga, no tiene de qué preocuparse, de verdad, se equivoca de hombre. Yo sólo soy periodista – Clark deseaba realmente arreglar el entuerto, no quería crearle problemas a Sue. Esperaba poder llevarse bien con sus compañeros de equipo – Puede hablar con mis superiores y comprobarlo

- Perdona, Clark, ahora voy – se disculpó Susan

Dejaron a Clark en la antesala y las pesadas puertas metálicas se cerraron. No eran en absoluto obstáculo para su poderoso oído.

- Reed, ya basta por favor. ¿Cómo has podido atacarle así¿Dónde está la presunción de inocencia? Deja ya tus paranoias acerca de la seguridad

- Susan, me parece mucha casualidad y, si tengo razón, nos vas a poner a todos en un grave peligro

- Él sólo estaba en el lugar inadecuado en un mal momento

- Sólo ten mucho cuidado. Creo que es más de lo que aparenta

- Hasta luego, Reed

Ella salió por las dobles puertas y las cerró detrás de sí.

- Creo que a tu jefe no le caigo muy bien – comentaba Clark a la salida del Baxter - Es asombroso, sin embargo, lo que puede hacer el doctor Richards… He leído que puede hacerse tan fino como una hoja de papel y estirarse hasta 1500 pies sin que sus músculos se resientan pero la verdad es que verle en acción es otra cosa…

- Sí, bueno, es una pena que se obsesione tanto con todo. A veces se vuelve insoportable

- No digas eso, Sue. Él sólo intentaba protegerte

- No le defiendas tanto

- Sólo digo que ese edificio es como un blanco en una diana para cualquiera que quiera haceros daño. Es normal que tus compañeros se preocupen por ti. Sé que intentas llevar una vida lo más normal posible, Sue, y estás en tu derecho pero lo cierto es que tus enemigos saben quién eres y dónde encontrarte. Debes ser cuidadosa

- Sue resopló. Lo que le faltaba. Otro hombre superprotector en su vida.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin incidentes. Estuvieron paseando un rato por Central Park y tomando café. Al principio Susan estaba un poco tensa por lo que había sucedido. A Clark, por su parte, le parecía que las segundas citas eran siempre las más complicadas. Tenía la teoría de que la segunda cita era un territorio inestable donde predominaba la incertidumbre: no existía la magia de la primera, con lo cual se acudía a ella con menos efectos especiales. En la segunda cita se solía revelar si había algo de que hablar y si había razones para hacerse ilusiones. Afortunadamente para él, a medida que caía la noche Susan se fue animando y propuso coger el ferry a Liberty Island para ver las luces de Manhattan

En la cubierta del barco el viento le descolocaba los mechones rubios a Sue Storm. Hacía algo de frío pero ella no quería perderse nada de la vibrante visión de la ciudad nocturna

- Es curioso como, a pesar de vivir aquí, en Nueva York, vengo tan poco a Liberty Island. A veces se me olvida lo bonita que es la ciudad…

- Sí. A veces lo que tenemos más cerca se nos pasa desapercibido. Se integra con el paisaje y desaparece. Hay que redescubrirlo.

- A Susan le vino Reed a la mente. No lo pudo evitar. Así es como ella se había sentido muchas veces. La mujer invisible. Integrada con el paisaje. Se hizo el silencio.

- Sue… ¿Qué te pasa¿qué he dicho?... –Le preguntó dulcemente, casi en un susurro. La expresión de ella había caído en una gran tristeza de pronto. Se le habían puesto los ojos vidriosos, como si la hubiera herido una palabra cortante

- Perdona… Ha sido algo de lo que me acordé

Sue se retiró de nuevo al refugio de sus pensamientos. Clark intentó hacer lo posible por animarla.

- ¿Sabes cómo aprendí a hacer las trufas? –le preguntó tímidamente

Ella movió la cabeza con gesto negativo

- Pues mira, aunque no es muy conocido, en Smallville tenemos una fábrica de chocolate

Sue seguía teniendo los ojos tristes pero sonreía e intentaba seguir la conversación

- Y cuando yo era pequeño siempre estaba deseando conocerla. Soñaba con ello casi todos los días. Me imaginaba que tendrían en los pisos subterráneos un bosque enorme de chocolate, con criaturas del tamaño de un dinosaurio, todo hecho de chocolate…

- Y conseguiste entrar y descubriste que era una fábrica normal y corriente…

- Estás muy equivocada. Una fábrica de chocolate jamás es común y corriente. Para empezar huele a chocolate. Todo el pueblo, de hecho, huele a chocolate. Atrae a todos los niños del condado… Es una pasada

- ¿Y entonces?

- Pues un día conseguí que me invitara el dueño en persona, un tipo muy excéntrico, que no deja pasar a nadie…

- ¡Venga ya, eso es de una película!

- ¿Qué película?

- ¡La película de la fábrica de chocolate¡La he visto cientos de veces! La del río con la cascada de chocolate

- Mmm. Bueno, no sé si será la misma fábrica… Ésta tiene dos pisos, uno con las recetas de lo que se comercializa y otro… Con las recetas secretas que el avaro propietario consideraba demasiado buenas para compartirlas con el resto del mundo… Tienes mucha suerte de haberme encontrado, Sue, de verdad… Soy el único que conoce la receta

Sue ya tenía la sonrisa de par en par. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Es verdad. Qué suerte. Con lo ricas que están

Pensó que era cierto. Tenía que apreciar la oportunidad que tenía ahora. La posibilidad de una ilusión nueva, lejos de Reed y de las pasiones contenidas y tortuosas. Un comienzo fresco y abierto desde el principio, sin nada que ocultar. Volvió a centrarse en las vistas espectaculares del paseo

Cuando se acercaba la medianoche, Clark la acompañó hasta el frente del cuartel

- Me lo he pasado muy bien – le dijo ella

- Yo también

- Qué pena que sólo te queden dos días…

- Bueno, en realidad, había pensado negociarlo con mi jefe y pedirle unos días más. Ver si podía cogerme unos días de vacaciones o algo así... Podríamos pasarlos juntos¿no?

- Sí… Excepto el sábado, dentro de tres días… Es que tengo entradas desde hace meses… Voy a ir con Johnny…

- ¿Al concierto de U2?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo he visto en el aeropuerto. Está todo lleno de carteles. Parece el acontecimiento del año…

- ¿A ti también te gusta?

- ¿Y a quién no le gusta U2? Aunque sólo fuera _With or without you_… Y Bono me parece un tipo interesante

- Ojalá pudiera invitarte pero creo que ni siendo el alcalde. No creo que quede ni en la reventa…

- No te preocupes, Sue, ya te recogeré a la salida…

- Es que¿sabes? – Sue se arrebujó en su abrigo – desde que te conocí tengo una canción en la cabeza. Se llama _Stay_.

Clark negó con la cabeza

- "_Stay… Where the demons you drowned, Stay… Where the spirit I found… Stay… And the night would be enough…" _– Sue canturreaba en voz baja. Él la miraba sonriente. Entonces ella calló y le miró a los ojos - _Will you stay?_

Clark se sorprendió de aquella pregunta y quedó un momento callado

- Todo lo que pueda Sue

Le dio un beso tierno y se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. De camino a casa de Chloe, él iba pensando preocupado en que no había sido del todo realista respecto a una posible relación con Sue Storm. A él se le necesitaba en Metrópolis. A ella en Nueva York. Estaba claro que no iba a ser fácil pero al menos merecía la pena intentarlo.


	6. Tan lejos, tan cerca

Pasaron dos días más, entretenidos por las mañanas, emocionantes y siempre diferentes por las tardes. Especiales, en esa seguridad de que aquellos momentos eran escasos y preciados. A Clark le habían dado una semana y estaba deseando aprovecharla al máximo al lado de Sue. A cada día que pasaba, ella mostraba más ilusión: tendría la oportunidad de visitarle en Metrópolis, vivir nuevas experiencias, salir de su pequeña vida en el cuartel de Nueva York. Tendría algo que llevaba esperando desde hace mucho. Sabía que a su relación con Clark le faltaba algo… Pero todo llegaría, aún era muy pronto para que todo aquello fuera algo más que un proyecto lleno de dulces posibilidades. Reed, por su parte, vivía dolido y angustiado por la desconfianza y temía cada vez que Sue salía por la puerta. Se sentía impotente de no poder seguirla y vigilarla pero no tenía más remedio que conformarse. La echaba de menos. Quería volver a pasar tiempo con ella, dentro del cuartel, fuera, en cualquier sitio. Lamentaba haber sido tan ermitaño a veces, no haberla acompañado a tantos lugares como ella quería visitar. Esos momentos perdidos se le hacían ahora preciados y necesarios como la respiración. La estaba perdiendo y no podía hacer nada sino mirar… O quizás no. Ya no podía estar con ella en el tiempo de ocio pero aún le quedaba el laboratorio. Tenía que hablar con ella, contarle cómo se sentía. Hacerle saber que sí le importaba que saliera con otro y no sólo por cuestiones de seguridad.

Aquella tarde llamó a Susan al laboratorio con la excusa de estudiar su habilidad para hacer invisibles otros objetos que ella tocase o llevase consigo. No sabía si conseguiría hablarle o no de sus sentimientos… Lo único que quería era pasar tiempo a su lado. La echaba de menos.

- Colócate aquí, Sue, detrás de estos filtros

Ella se sentó a poca distancia de él. Sobre una mesa cercana reposaban varios objetos de distintos pesos y texturas. Él estaba nervioso y dividía su atención entre ella y el estudio.

- Empezaremos por algo fácil. Objetos no orgánicos, inanimados. ¿Puedes coger el vaso y hacerlo desaparecer?

Sue desapareció y se llevó el vaso con ella.

- Ahora con un objeto de origen vegetal…

Ella volvió a desaparecer, esta vez con una manzana en la mano.

- Muy bien. Empecemos con cosas más pesadas. Intenta concentrarte con esa mesa

- No voy a poder, Reed. Ya lo he intentado antes

- No pienses en eso, Sue, tu sugestión podría interferir…

- No creo que pueda

- Bien, esto es lo que haremos: tú cerrarás los ojos y yo guiaré tus manos hasta posarlas sobre objetos neutrales. Tú no sabrás lo que estás tocando y yo podré estudiar el efecto objetivamente

Sue cerró los ojos y sintió cómo Reed se acercaba y se arrodillaba junto a ella. No había ni un sonido, sólo el roce de su uniforme al andar y el ritmo de su respiración. Parecía como si todas sus sensaciones se estuvieran amplificando en lo reducido de aquel laboratorio. Sintió las manos calientes de Reed tomando las suyas y notó cómo dulcemente las apoyaba en una superficie lisa y fría.

- Ahora Sue – le susurró casi al oído

A ella se le cortó la respiración pero trató de concentrarse. La mesa no desapareció

- Probaremos con otra cosa

Reed volvió a estrecharle las manos entre las suyas, grandes y masculinas. Ella lo sentía muy cerca. Las depositó sobre una mesa auxiliar, más pequeña. Esta vez sí funcionó.

- Bien, sólo me queda por hacer una prueba más

La incorporó con cuidado de la silla, mientras ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y se acercó a su cuerpo hasta que escasos centímetros separaban sus rostros.

- Prueba conmigo, Sue

- Reed…

Ella abrió los ojos y se lo encontró muy cerca, con la mirada clavada en sus pupilas, con la intensidad y resolución que ponía en todos sus estudios… Sólo que ahora el estudio era ella.

- Abrázame. Llévame a dónde tú vas

- Pero…

- No tengas miedo. Quiero estar contigo. En ese lugar…

Reed la rodeó con sus brazos y ella sintió como el tiempo se detenía mientras él la estrechaba con toda la grave intensidad con la que la amaba, la fuerza de algo que llevaba enterrado demasiado tiempo. Susan sentía contra su uniforme el roce del de Reed, el perfume de su piel embriagándola, su olor tan especial que durante años la había mantenido cautiva, la trampa adorada de sus brazos, que eran como el fondo del mar, silencioso, dulce y aletargado, donde nunca pasa nada. Ella reaccionó, asustada por todo lo que sentía, dispuesta a rebelarse contra la sensación de caer anestesiada de nuevo en su sempiterna devoción por él.

- Reed, no puedo. Lo siento

Intentó deshacerse del abrazo, pero él no lo permitió

- Susan, espera, necesito… Necesito hablarte

- ¿De qué? – Sue estaba ya agitada y turbada por sus emociones. Quería huir de sus brazos pero era incapaz

- De mí, de lo… Mal que me siento cada vez que te vas – Reed hablaba lenta y dificultosamente pero no se permitía a sí mismo callar. No ahora – De lo mucho que te necesito, Sue

- Reed, deja que me vaya – Sue era tajante. Aquella situación se le hacía muy violenta. No sabía cómo reaccionar, qué debía hacer

El bajó la mirada y aflojó un poco el abrazo

- Sólo quería que supieras… Que me arrepiento cada día de no pedirte que te quedes

- Y yo me arrepiento de estar aquí… - Ella se deshizo del abrazo. Se sentía presa de un torbellino de emociones, furiosa y vulnerable a un tiempo – Y de haber perdido tanto tiempo contigo y… ¡Y de haberme subido aquel día a tu maldita nave! Sólo trato de hacer una vida lo más normal posible, Reed ¿Quieres dejarme de una vez¡Todo tiene que ser como tú quieres!

- Yo no te pedí que subieras a la nave. Lo hiciste por voluntad propia

- ¡Esa no es la cuestión! A partir de ahora llámame sólo cuando tengas en mente un estudio serio y no sólo una estratagema para meterte en mi vida privada

Sue salió de allí hacia el ascensor, dejando a Reed solo en medio del laboratorio, con el ánimo partido en dos. Sue tenía razón. Él no podía ofrecerle una vida normal. ¿Qué era una vida normal? Él era como era. Un investigador, un científico, un superhéroe. La vida no le daba para más. No podía llevar precisamente una existencia mediocre, no se lo podía permitir. Y luego estaba el tema de la nave. Ese maldito momento que lo había cambiado todo. Tendría que haber hecho otro test, comprobar las mediciones… Tendría que haberse ido solo. Maldita sea.

Mientras tanto Sue estaba arrodillada en el suelo del ascensor, contra la pared, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos. Sentía cómo se le retorcía el corazón. Había tenido tanto miedo ante aquella situación que no esperaba, que había revuelto los sentimientos que había arrastrado toda su vida, que había hecho real tantas cosas… Se había quedado completamente expuesta ante él y le había lanzado a la cara lo que más le dolía, sólo para desviar la atención. ¿Por qué había tenido que sacar el tema de la nave? No tenía nada ver… ¿o sí? No era culpa de Reed. Ella subió por voluntad propia. No quería decir eso. Sólo quería que él la dejara ir, que no le pidiera explicaciones por sus sentimientos. Por qué había tenido que desmontar así la frágil línea de nueva vida que ella estaba intentando trazar. Este era el típico arranque de celos masculino. La había tenido a su lado durante años y no había sido capaz de decirle nada. Cuando la tuviera de nuevo segura, sin un tercero en discordia, su relación seguiría igual de estancada y de muerta que siempre. No sabía qué le dolía más. Maldita sea.

En su cuarto, de nuevo, _Stay, _pero la canción ya no era sobre Clark. Era sobre Reed. "_You say when he hits you, you don´t mind. Because when he hurts you, you feel alive… And when you look, you look through me…" _Era desesperante cómo Reed conseguía atraerlo todo hacia sí con la intensidad magnética de un agujero negro. Parecía que Clark la había curado de su metafórica invisibilidad, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Al día siguiente era el concierto de U2. Clark se levantó temprano para poder desayunar junto a Chloe, al fin y al cabo era el único momento del día en que podía hablar un poco con ella. Leía con atención la parte del periódico de la sección de espectáculos, que anunciaba con grandes titulares y fotos inmensas lo que se avecinaba para última hora de la noche

- Debe ser espectacular, la gira de los U2… Dice aquí que las entradas no duraron ni 20 minutos…

- Sí, va a ser alucinante. ¿No has ido nunca a un concierto de ellos? – comentó Chloe mientras ponía el café

- Yo no. Me hubiera gustado ir a este. Por ir con Sue. Pero no quedan entradas y los pases de prensa están todos entregados

Chloe se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la falda y miró los dos tickets que tenía comprados desde hacía meses. Había pensado darle la sorpresa a Yasuto, pedirle que fuera con ella, incluso había quedado con él a media mañana para dar el golpe de efecto pero… Qué diablos, se trataba de Clark.

- ¿Y si te dijera que tu hada madrina ha estado trabajando duro y tiene listos tus zapatos de cristal?

En otro punto de la ciudad, Reed desayunaba café frío en el apartamento de Ben. Las tazas de Ben eran de goma, como de niño de guardería, para evitar que se rompieran si se le caían de las torpes manos de roca. No guardaban el calor ni cinco minutos. Pero Reed necesitaba desahogarse

- Intenté hablar con ella pero nada, me despachó. No sé qué más puedo hacer. Me preocupa que le pase algo pero…

- Te preocupa aún más que le salga bien y no puedas tenerla para ti

- Estoy jodido, Ben – Reed sopló la superficie del café, por la costumbre, aunque estaba igual de frío que el agua del grifo. Sus pensamientos absorbían toda su atención – No me fío ni un pelo del tipo. Tengo que vigilar a Sue sin que se entere

- Eso va a ser complicado. Creo que esta noche va con Johnny al concierto ese de rock. Podrías aprovechar para intentar de nuevo hablar con ella…

- Uf, ya estuve intentando conseguir entrada pero no hubo manera

- Déjalo en mis manos. Los del Madison Square me deben una. Seguro que no hay problema

A las siete de la tarde era la apertura de puertas. Sue y Johnny llegaron los primeros y fueron rodeando el recinto hacia la entrada lateral, que daba acceso a la zona VIP. A Sue no le gustaba nada tener que ver el concierto desde allí, quería ir a la primera fila a gritar y saltar y corear las letras de las canciones pero no había otro remedio, al menos en principio. Minutos después llegaba Chloe, con una camiseta del Elevation Tour y acompañada de Clark, y presentaba su carnet de personal diplomático ante las puertas de la zona reservada.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Sue contra la barandilla, mirando el escenario. La zona VIP estaba aún desierta. Clark se acercó por detrás y le tapó los ojos, a lo que ella reaccionó volviéndose inmediatamente invisible y soltándose de él. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era él recuperó su visibilidad.

- ¡Clark¿Cómo no me dijiste nada?

- Sorpresa…

- Este es mi hermano Johnny

- Johnny estaba como difuso. Tenía la mirada fija en algún punto. El punto en cuestión era Chloe Sullivan, que bajaba por las escaleras de la tribuna.

- ¿Johnny¿Estás en la tierra?

- ¿Eh?

Saluda a Clark

- Ah, sí, amigo¿cómo va? – le estrechó la mano

- Esta es mi amiga Chloe – ella se había juntado ya al grupo

Johnny se arrodilló y le besó la mano

- Encantado. Si necesitas fuego, no dudes en pedírmelo

- Típico de Johnny, pensó Sue. Las entradas VIP no estaban numeradas, se iban asignando según llegaban, así que escogieron primera fila centrado: Chloe, Johnny, Sue y luego Clark. Hacia las 8 ya iban a salir los teloneros y casi todo estaba cubierto. Al lado de Chloe había quedado un asiento vacío con abrigos y bolsos y refrescos.

- Voy a ir a buscar otra Coca-Cola. La noche es muy larga – dijo Chloe

- Te acompaño. Conozco este lugar como si fuera mi casa – se ofreció Johnny

Al subir las escaleras pudo ver junto al lateral las inconfundibles figuras sentadas de Ben y Reed. Miró al cielo. Si Sue se enteraba la iban a tener. Iba distraído y literalmente se le echó encima a un tipo bien vestido de abrigo negro, que llegaba evidentemente tarde al concierto.

- Oiga, mire por dónde va – le soltó el desconocido - ¿No cree que ya es hora de ir tomando asiento?

- Eso mismo le digo yo. Si hubiera llegado un poco antes, ahora no tendría tanta prisa. Un poco más tarde y se pierde el espectáculo

- El desconocido esbozó su media sonrisa característica. Aquél tipo no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo

- Podría pagar para que le sacaran de aquí

- No me diga. Yo podría sacarle a usted directamente, sin necesidad de pagar a nadie. Prendiéndole fuego a su abrigo de dos mil dólares, por ejemplo – Johnny se sacó la mano del bolsillo y sostuvo una pequeña bola de fuego en la palma cóncava

- No me intimidan sus trucos ni tampoco esos malos humos que tiene…

- Chloe terminó de abrirse paso por las escaleras y se encontró con una escena que no esperaba

- Chloe¿no me digas que este tipo es amigo tuyo? – sonrió abiertamente, también sorprendido

- ¡Lex! No… ¡no me lo puedo creer!

Chloe se le abrazó al cuello, feliz de verle allí. Johnny estaba alucinando.

- ¿Qué haces en Nueva York? Hacía como un año que no te veía…

- No me lo perdería. Vengo del aeropuerto. Este es mi cuarto concierto de la gira.

- Bueno… ¡Es genial! A mi lado hay un sitio, donde están los abrigos, junto a Clark y la hermana de Johnny. Yo vengo ahora, voy a buscar un refresco. Me tienes que contar mil cosas

- Sí, me voy a sentar. Antes de que llegaras, aquí ya empezaba a oler a chamusquina

Clark también se sorprendió y se alegró de ver a Lex y Lex se sorprendió de verle de la mano de Sue Storm, la famosa Chica Invisible, una mujer guapa, inteligente y con poderes. Cada vez que ella se daba la vuelta aprovechaba para tomarle el pelo a Clark con el tema


	7. La tormenta perfecta

A las 21.30 se apagaron las luces. El estadio vibraba con la tensión de lo que se avecinaba. La masa, abajo en la pista, gritaba con la emoción y coreaba "Boooono, Boooono". Sue apretó la mano de Clark entre las suyas. Llevaba meses esperando este momento. La entrada del grupo fue como una explosión: la guitarra de Edge, los fogonazos del escenario, los gritos, sobre todo los gritos de miles de personas allá abajo, una marea de luces de móviles, de flashes de cámaras, de mecheros. La pista era como un vibrante monstruo orgánico de miles y miles de puntas de fibra óptica y Sue estaba fuera de sí, sin poder respirar y a Clark le pareció que aquello era realmente un espectáculo

- ¡Empiezan con City¡Empiezan con City! – oyó que gritaba Johnny. _City of blinding lights_, prácticamente un himno para Nueva York, la ciudad de las luces cegadoras. Aquello era más que nunca un tributo a la Gran Manzana.

- "_Oh, you look so beautiful tonight!_" – Bono cantaba y hacía estremecerse a aquél monstruo de miles y miles de personas que era su público y los focos se deslizaban sobre la marea y el efecto era como el del viento abriendo surcos sobre la hierba nocturna.

Johnny y Sue cantaban cada sílaba a grito pelado. Parecía que se iban a salir de sus cuerpos con el ¡1, 2, 3… 14! Esa canción sí la conocía Clark. Apenas había tenido tiempo de escuchar el último disco aquella tarde. Esperaba que empezaran pronto con los éxitos de los 80. Pero en cualquier caso estaba sorprendido y contento de ver a Sue tan emocionada, tan extasiada, vibrando en cada fibra de su cuerpo con las cuerdas de la guitarra eléctrica, y el grupo no le daba un respiro. Clark pronto se concentró en el espectáculo.

En cambio Reed, a lo lejos, estaba ajeno a todo y sólo tenía ojos para Sue. Para él no existía U2, ni el estadio, ni nada más, sólo ella. Sabía lo que le pasaba por dentro. No estaba sorprendido porque la conocía, porque sabía qué era lo que la emocionaba, lo que le sacaba la música de las profundidades del espíritu, lo que significaba para ella estar allí. La había visto crecer hablando de Bono y de sus canciones, la había acompañado a comprar el disco el mismo día que salía, la había visto ir a correr, bailar, quedarse dormida… Con la música de aquellos cuatro irlandeses. Sonaba _Miss Sarajevo_ y Reed sólo podía pensar en todos aquellos momentos. Para él, U2 sólo tenía significado a través de Sue, como tantas cosas. Tantas cosas que no tendrían sentido sin ella. Cómo deseaba estar a su lado en aquellos momentos, besarla con _With or without you_… ¿tan importantes eran las palabras que la ausencia de ellas había conseguido separarles? Él la quería. Creía que ella lo sabía. ¿Tan necesario era ponerlo en el aire o en la superficie de un papel? Sue tenía esa apariencia tan cerebral y luego era capaz de emocionarse hasta el extremo, de entregarse por completo. Y él la amaba y en estos momentos, viéndola así, pensaba que no podría estar más enamorado de ella.

Ben miraba a Reed de vez en cuando y se preocupaba por su amigo. Estaba claro que la pasión le devoraba lentamente y le ardía en los ojos. Pensó si no habría sido un error haber venido, si no era un sufrimiento innecesario. Si se pudiera hacer algo, librar una batalla, derrotar a un enemigo. Pero se trataba de algo mucho más complicado, que no podía forzarse, que no podía arreglarse ni con toda la fuerza física del mundo

De repente Sue le dijo a Clark:

- Ahora vuelvo – y se volvió invisible

Él se quedó sorprendido

- ¿Adónde ha ido?

Johnny hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia el escenario y sonrió. Desde su asiento Reed también se sonreía. Al final lo había hecho, había tenido las agallas de cumplir lo que tanto había anunciado. La imaginaba flotando en el escenario junto a Bono, como un espíritu invisible a los ojos del público, recorriendo la pasarela a su lado mientras él cantaba sensualmente "_One love, one life, when there´s one need in the night",_ cerca de su micrófono, pisando cuidadosamente frente a él, haciéndose la ilusión de que cantaba para ella y de que el resto del público no existía. Ese debía ser el momento de su vida. Reed tenía la sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Sue, eres increíble. Siempre te sales con la tuya.

Y así era, como un ángel etéreo, de puntillas a escasos centímetros del cantante, moviendo los labios como si cantara con él, como si participaran de un mismo espíritu. Reed pensó que ése era un error que no debía seguir cometiendo: el de intentar atarla, el de estar advirtiéndola constantemente de los peligros y de los riesgos en lugar de apoyarla y ayudarla a realizar sus sueños, que poco daño podían hacer. A veces su espíritu se estiraba alrededor de ella, envolviéndola como una extensión de su elástico cuerpo, intentando protegerla todo lo posible, pero ella se resistía a permanecer en su cerrado mundo...

- ¿Susan puede volar? – preguntaba Clark

- Veo que aún no te lo ha enseñado todo…

De repente Clark se concentró en su oído. Por debajo de la música y la gente y todos los sonidos que retumbaban por todo el estadio, había escuchado algo que ya creía haber oído en otro sitio. Quizás no fuera nada, pero lo tenía que comprobar. Se disculpó con Johnny y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Concentrado como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que Reed había salido detrás de él. Si planeaba cometer algún tipo de atentado, pensaba el Fantástico, este era el momento de detenerle.

Bajó las escaleras detrás de él hasta los pisos inferiores, debajo del escenario. Parecía claro que había planeado reunirse con alguien allí, pues había dos tipos vestidos de negro manipulando un artefacto adosado a una columna. Tenían una bomba seriada. Probablemente habría bombas por debajo de todo el escenario y de las gradas. La situación se presentaba tremendamente difícil para Reed: tendría que luchar contra tres enemigos y evitar que la primera bomba fuera activada o todo el pabellón volaría por los aires.

El parapeto lateral de cemento adosado a las escaleras les protegía de la vista de los terroristas. Clark se refugió con la espalda contra la superficie, esperando el momento adecuado. De repente sintió sobre su cuello como unas tenazas que quisieran estrangularle y que venían de la parte alta de las escaleras. Se giró con dificultad. Las manos de Reed eran como la goma y podían amoldarse alrededor de su garganta como cemento líquido, sin dejar un resquicio libre. Estaba consiguiendo asfixiarle. No había tiempo. Sin pensarlo se abrió la camisa, dejando a la vista el escudo de superhéroe y sujetó a Reed por las muñecas. Éste quedó desorientado y sorprendido hasta el extremo¿cómo era aquello posible¿estaba Sue saliendo con Superman? Pero parecía claro: por eso estaba en el museo, por eso había mostrado aquella velocidad, por eso esperaba en este mismo momento oculto tras el parapeto de cemento. Relajó las manos y las recogió hasta la altura en la que se encontraba. Clark utilizó su velocidad y cuando estuvo frente a frente con él, ya le ondeaba la capa y era completa su transformación. Le hizo una seña. Él se encargaría de la bomba y Reed de los dos terroristas. Mr. Fantástico, todavía algo descolocado por su nuevo hallazgo, asintió y alargó los brazos sigilosamente, con la intención de acercarlos lo más posible a los cuellos de sus enemigos. De un golpe enrolló a cada uno con un brazo y los atrajo violentamente hacia atrás, lejos de la bomba, pero el tirón activó el detonador que uno de ellos llevaba enganchado.

Clark apenas tuvo tiempo de neutralizar la onda expansiva de la primera, pero el auténtico reto venía a partir de entonces: debía seguir la transmisión de la señal a través de los sótanos del pabellón… Y llegar antes que ella. Llegó a la segunda y consiguió cortar el cable antes de que estallara. Desafortunadamente la señal tenía un circuito secundario, por si alguna de las bombas fallaba. Debía seguir el rastro y ocuparse de cada una por separado. En un espacio de fracciones de segundo tuvo que avanzar paralelo a la señal y desactivar hasta nueve bombas, situadas a gran distancia unas de otras. Cuando hubo terminado volvió junto a Reed, que mantenía bajo control a sus cautivos. Había llegado el final del concierto, arriba en el escenario y aquello pronto iba a llenarse de curiosos, de policías y lo que era peor, de gente conocida… Escuchó la voz de la Chica Invisible por las escaleras

- Susan está en camino, tengo que marcharme

- Ella no lo sabe¿verdad?

Clark negó con la cabeza

- Ya veo

En ese momento llegaban el resto de los cuatro fantásticos y Clark desaparecía con una ráfaga

- ¡Reed¿Qué ha pasado? Nos ha llegado una información a través de seguridad… ¿Adónde ha ido Supermán? Estaba aquí ahora mismo¿no?

Tenía prisa. Ha debido oír alguna otra alarma

- Qué raro que estuviera por aquí…

- Sí, ha sido una suerte. Nueve bombas desactivadas en dos segundos y medio es un récord que muy pocos pueden apuntarse

- También es raro que estuvieras tú… Que yo supiera, no tenías entrada. Pero bueno, ya veo que has hecho un gran trabajo

- ¿Dónde está tu amigo Clark¿no debería estar acompañándote?

- No necesita vigilarme todo el tiempo – aquello se lo dijo con claras segundas

- Ya

- ¿Me estabas buscando, Sue? – Clark bajaba por las escaleras, luciendo una camiseta de manga larga del Vertigo Tour, que le ocultaba por completo el traje de superhéroe

- De hecho sí. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto¡Te has perdido el final!

- Me estaba comprando una camiseta. He tardado en decidirme. Tengo otra para ti – le lanzó la camiseta mientras le guiñaba un ojo - ¿Nos vamos?

Sue miró a sus compañeros. Se resistía a partir y a dejar al equipo y Reed se lo notó

- Puedes irte Sue, aquí ya hemos terminado. No te preocupes

- Está bien

- Por cierto Clark¿dónde te estás quedando, aquí en Nueva York? – Reed pensó que, siendo Supermán, Clark podía ir y venir de Metrópolis en pocos minutos. Iba a ver qué se inventaba

- En un hotel – no quería tener que ponerse a explicar que Chloe y él eran sólo amigos. No le apetecía que Reed se pusiera a hacerle preguntas sobre eso

- ¿En cuál? Si se puede saber…

- En el Kimpton

- ¡El Kimpton! – Reed se sonrió - ¿Cómo se escribe¿cómo Krypton?

- Sí… Pero sin la "y" griega… Y sin la "r"… Y con "m" - Clark no se podía creer aquello. Ni siquiera Lex en sus mejores momentos conseguía esas salidas. Le contestó entre dientes mientras pensaba irónicamente "muy gracioso, muy gracioso, me parto" – Tú deberías saberlo, que para eso vives aquí

A Sue todo aquello le parecía de un absurdo tremendo

- Venga, dejadlo ya, qué más dará. Vámonos

Cuando Sue se dio la vuelta, Clark y Reed cruzaron miradas. Ahora Clark estaba seguro: no era sólo por la seguridad y por los atentados, claramente había algo más. Reed no le podía ni ver cerca de Sue y con su mirada resentida parecía decirle "Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros". Pero a él le gustaba mucho ella, no iba a quitarse de en medio sólo porque sí. Susan Storm no era propiedad de nadie


	8. Atando cabos

A las afueras del Madison a Susan le dolían los pies. Necesitaba sentarse un rato después de haber estado dando saltos durante dos horas

- ¿Adónde vamos? Tiene que ser un sitio que quede cerca y tengamos un poco de tranquilidad…

Clark de pronto se acordó de los vales de hotel que le había dado Perry, un lugar céntrico, donde no les molestarían

- Podemos ir a mi hotel… Si quieres – Clark era consciente de cómo sonaba aquello, pero le parecía una buena solución

- Bueno… La verdad es que no sé…

- Nada de sexo. Sólo charla

- Está bien – Susan le sonrió y le dio la mano

Ya en el hotel, ella se descalzó y se acostó en la cama. Clark se sentó junto a ella. Le pareció que claramente se había precipitado con aquella promesa. "Nada de sexo" le había dicho. Sue tenía un cuerpo espectacular encima de la cama, con aquella ajustada camiseta de merchandising y aquellos vaqueros de cadera baja. Le tenía fascinado y no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Ella empezó a hablar del concierto y de lo increíble que había sido la noche, de lo que se esperaba y lo que no, de la comparación con otros tours… Clark, mientras, permanecía silencioso. Estaba claro que se encontraba pensando en otras cosas. Sentía cómo el deseo se le iba inflamando por dentro.

Cuando parecía que ella había terminado de hablar sobre el concierto le preguntó

- A ti te ha gustado¿no?

Clark asintió pero ella se encontró con su mirada intensa, que no se correspondía con el desenfadado comentario. Siguió un momento de silencio y expectación, tras el cual ella no pudo sostenerle por más tiempo la mirada. Tenía el corazón acelerado. Lo que Clark le estaba diciendo con los ojos estaba muy claro. ¿Habría sido un error subir hasta la habitación?

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando ya tenía los labios de Clark demandando su boca, en un largo beso de forzada delicadeza que parecía amplificar el significado de cada caricia, la pasión de cada gesto. Clark la atraía hacia sí lenta pero inexorablemente, como la música de una flauta atrae a la serpiente fuera del cesto, dulce e hipnótica, sutil pero cargada de una fuerza irresistible. Susan disfrutaba de aquel beso interminable y de aquel brazo fuerte emplazado alrededor de sus caderas, la mano de él bajando hacia el final de su columna y no conseguía pensar porque el deseo le nublaba la mente, pero por alguna razón notaba un punto doloroso de resistencia en su interior, una certeza de terrible inseguridad que no se podía poner en palabras o en un pensamiento concreto. Y le temblaban los labios, en parte porque sentía la necesidad que la arrastraba y en parte porque se encontraba en un territorio inexplorado, con los pies colgando de la azotea de un rascacielos. Cuando Clark le metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta y le acarició despacio las curvas del pecho, a Susan se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

- Clark… Espera…

Él bajó la mano, acariciándole el vientre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y esperaba a que ella se explicara. Sue le esquivaba la mirada

- Debería irme

- Quédate. Pasa la noche conmigo

Ella le miró sorprendida de su seguridad y resolución. ¿Qué debía hacer¿Lo de ella era sólo cobardía o era algo más? Deseaba lanzarse pero se impuso su vena más cerebral. Necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo, pensarlo, analizarlo

- Mañana…Quiero que sea especial, no improvisarlo…

- Clark entendió lo que quería decir y asintió

- Está bien. Si mañana te parece que aún no estás preparada, lo entenderé. Sólo cuando tú quieras, Sue

Ella sonrió levemente, se incorporó y con un escueto "hasta mañana", cogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta. Clark se quedó sobre la cama, con la mano apoyada sobre la frente, intentando recuperar el aliento y sin poder quitarse a Susan Storm de la cabeza. La otra mano descansó sobre la camiseta de U2, a la altura del escudo del traje. Él tampoco podría haber llegado mucho más allá, al menos sin hacer un paréntesis. Lo del traje de Supermán no tenía una explicación precisamente fácil.

Eran las dos de la mañana y Reed seguía en el laboratorio, que era su auténtico territorio, donde se sentía seguro, donde podía dominar todas las situaciones. Medir, analizar, comprobar. Si había algún error, sólo tenía que repasar las ecuaciones. El ordenado mundo de la ciencia, que tenía su explicación. Sin embargo sabía que no conseguiría centrarse en nada en concreto. No podía avanzar. Se conformaba con tener sus experimentos desplegados a su alrededor, rodeándole, protegiéndole metafóricamente, pero no podía dedicarse a ellos. Su pasión por Sue había contaminado hasta los más privados rincones físicos que formaban parte de su personalidad: el edificio Baxter, el laboratorio, las salas de entrenamiento… Todo a su alrededor parecía mantener su desasosiego, acentuado por el silencio y la soledad, como un recuerdo recurrente de que ella no estaba. Estaba en otra parte, con otro.

En uno de los cajones encontró el reproductor de mp3 que a veces Sue utilizaba durante los experimentos más rutinarios. Estuvo navegando entre las canciones hasta encontrar algo que valiera la pena: la voz de Depeche Mode. Aquello sí era música de verdad. Le parecía que aquella voz profunda le expresaba un poco y que la electrónica tenía algún sentido, una matemática interna que estaba presente en toda la música pero que se hacía más patente en aquel género. Se acostó sobre la rígida mesa, un soporte que, sin ser consciente de ello, se correspondía con su tenso estado mental.

_It´s no good, _una buena canción. Reed sonrió con ironía:

Me tomaré mi tiempo  
Tengo todo el del mundo  
Para hacerte mía  
Esta escrito en las estrellas  
Los dioses lo ordenan  
Estarás aquí a mi lado  
Junto a mí  
Puedes correr, pero no puedes esconderte

No digas que me quieres  
No digas que me necesitas  
No digas que me amas  
Se sobreentiende  
No digas que eres feliz  
Ahí fuera sin mi  
Sé que no puedes serlo  
Porque no está bien

Estaré bien  
Estaré esperando pacientemente  
Hasta que te des cuenta  
Y vengas corriendo a mis brazos  
¿Cuando te darás cuenta?  
¿Tendremos que esperar a que nuestros mundos choquen?  
Abre los ojos  
No puedes nadar contracorriente

De fondo Reed escuchó el ruido del ascensor. Susan había vuelto a su apartamento.

Al día siguiente Susan se encontraba cansada y le costó levantarse más que de costumbre. Se dio una ducha, se enfundó el uniforme y pasó por la cocina para ponerse un café rápido antes de subir al laboratorio. Reed ya estaba allí. Parecía muy concentrado

- ¿En qué andas¿algún proyecto nuevo?

Reed se sobresaltó y cerró rápidamente el archivo de lo que estaba estudiando

- Sólo son unos tests de algo que estoy terminando

- Ah… Bien… - Susan no pareció muy convencida pero decidió no ahondar en el tema - Bueno, dame algo que hacer, no quiero estar ociosa toda la mañana

- Es domingo, Sue, podrías aprovechar para descansar y hacer cosas que te gusten

- Bueno, me gusta estar aquí, en el laboratorio… Además, tú también estás trabajando¿no?

Aquello era lo que tenía trabajar por su cuenta, en realidad los sábados y domingos podían ser como cualquier otro día. Susan vio cómo Reed estaba guardando el archivo y otros documentos que tenía sobre la mesa cuidadosamente en un cajón. Parecía evidente que no quería que ella los viera

Después de comer aprovechó para ir a su apartamento y llamar a Celine. Le contó lo que había pasado con Clark el día anterior

- Bueno, según me cuentas el chico es guapo, divertido, atento y a ti te gusta¿no¿qué problema hay entonces?

- No, ninguno…

- Venga, Sue… ¿Es por Reed?

- No. No es por él

- ¿Seguro?

- No

- ¿Seguro que "no es por él" o "no lo sé seguro"?

- ¡Venga ya, Celine!

- Bueno, bueno… Pues yo te diría que esperaras un poco más, si no lo tienes claro

- Ya. El problema es que Clark se marcha, tampoco quiero arrepentirme de no haber estado con él…

- ¿Te gusta mucho?

- Sí

- Bueno, entonces…

"Ejem", escuchó Susan en la entrada. Tras pedirle a Celine que esperara en la línea fue a comprobar quién estaba junto al marco de la puerta

- ¡Ben¿Qué¿cómo has entrado?

- Estaba abierta

Sue fue a colgar a su amiga

- Luego te llamo, Celine

- Sólo venía a comentarte la agenda para esta semana… Ya me voy – dijo Ben entregándole un manojo de pliegos

- Gracias, Ben

El hombre de roca iba ya a salir por la puerta cuando de repente se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta

- Oye Susan… En la agenda verás que esta semana tenemos que ir a Bruselas para reunirnos con el Consejo de Seguridad de la Unión Europea. En principio el encuentro era esta semana, el sábado concretamente. Reed consiguió cambiarlo… Para ti, por el concierto. ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión, hace un mes, en que dijo que no podía ir contigo a aquel musical que habían estrenado? No te lo dijo pero por aquél entonces estaba obsesionado con encontrar un remedio que te curase. Sabe que sufres y le atormenta pensar que sea por su culpa. Llevaba semanas sin dormir, estaba agotado. Estas cosas no te las cuenta porque no quiere que te preocupes por él, se empeña en aparentar que no necesita nada y en protegernos a todos nosotros y en mantenerse en su papel de líder… Pero no es más que una fachada. Reed te necesita… Y puede que no sea muy bueno con las palabras pero no creo que puedas encontrar a alguien que te quiera más que él

En casa de Chloe la sobremesa se había prolongado

- Bueno, entonces… ¿No vas a contarme nada? – preguntó Clark

- Nada… ¿De qué?

- Bueno¡las 6 de la mañana, Chloe! Ni las 4 ni las 5. Has batido todos los records. No me extraña que te hayas levantado a la hora de comer, que menos mal que me he puesto yo a cocinar…

- Mmm. Bueno, Lex iba a estar poco tiempo, se marchaba hoy… Me sentía en el deber de darle una vuelta¿no¡Ya que tú estabas _missing_!

- Un deber terrible, debo imaginarme…

- Pues ya que lo mencionas, no. Fue una noche bastante interesante. Hemos quedado para dentro de dos semanas, que volverá… Por otras razones

- Me da la impresión de que en Smallville ya te gustaba un poco

- Sólo al final – le sonrió manteniendo una mirada traviesa - ¿Tú qué¿cómo va lo tuyo con Sue?

- Pues… No estoy seguro Chloe. A veces parece que pierde el pensamiento en algún lugar lejano, que se entristece por algo, que no está muy segura de la relación. Los primeros días parecía muy ilusionada pero…

- A lo mejor no quiere empezar algo sabiendo que te vas…

- Pero nos veríamos… ¡Podríamos intentarlo al menos!

- O bien…

- ¿Qué?

- Puede que haya tenido alguna mala experiencia. Algún desengaño… ¿Puede ser?

- Hay otra cosa que me preocupa… Mr. Fantástico parece que tiene demasiado celo con ella y no creo que sea una relación de tipo familiar. Más bien yo creo que la quiere para él. Tuve un encuentro cara a cara y me dio la impresión de que me lo dejaba bien claro. Y encima sabe lo de la identidad secreta

- Pues deberías hablarlo con ella, siempre te digo lo mismo

- Ya lo sé… Esta noche… Esta noche – Clark bajó la voz hasta casi un susurro – Yo, me encantaría estar con ella pero puedo esperar. No pasa nada. No quiero presionarla. No quiero que piense que me voy a ir a Metrópolis y que no nos vamos a volver a ver.

Chloe se puso a recoger. A lo largo de la tarde se le iban los pensamientos y se reía de vez en cuando, a espaldas de Clark, pero él tenía superpoderes, la oía perfectamente

- Bueno, pero entonces¿te besó o no? – sabía que en el fondo ella estaba deseando contarlo

- ¡Clark!

- Entonces es que sí

- Sí fuera que sí, tampoco sería la primera vez

Clark se sintió como si su mandíbula cayera hasta la altura de la mesa, como en los dibujos animados. ¿Chloe y Lex¿Lex y Chloe¿desde hacía cuánto?

En el edificio Baxter, el equipo al completo de los 4 fantásticos se encontraba en la sala de estar, a excepción de Susan, que se arreglaba en su apartamento. A cada hora que pasaba se sentía más tensa con la perspectiva de un encuentro con Clark, quizás sería mejor ir y explicarle que no estaba segura, que necesitaba más tiempo. Estaba claro que iba a costarle mucho hacerse a una vida sin Reed Richards y que no había medido sus fuerzas en ese sentido. Vivía con él, le veía a diario, era complicado. Por mucho que Clark la atrajera, necesitaba cerrar una etapa completamente antes de abrir otra nueva. Necesitaba aclararse. Antes de marchar, pasó por el laboratorio para recoger el reproductor de mp3. Estaba en Pausa, en una canción de Depeche Mode. Reed… Enrolló los cascos y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la falda. Cuando iba a salir se paró en seco. No pudo resistir la tentación. Sólo echaría una mirada

Abrió el cajón y sacó el contenido. La tela azul brilló por instante, con el reflejo de los fluorescentes. Un traje nuevo, de su talla, venía manufacturado por su proveedor habitual. Estaba acompañado por un archivo donde Reed había puesto varias tablas, con fórmulas y anotaciones. Así es que era aquello en lo que tanto había estado trabajando

- He mejorado muchas cosas… - Le sorprendió la voz de Reed junto a la puerta. Era una de esas muy raras veces que no llevaba el uniforme. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca y un vaquero negro. Y a Susan le pareció que estaba diferente e interesante, como en los años de la facultad, en que el trabajo le absorbía algo menos y no era tan estricto respecto a las reglas. Entonces aún se relajaba de vez en cuando y parecía disfrutar de las cosas. Reed se acercó hasta ella y tomó el traje entre las manos, mientras ella aún lo sujetaba – Este te protegerá mejor. Es más ligero, más resistente al fuego, el tejido no se daña con los campos eléctricos… - Él hablaba despacio y mantenía la mirada fija en la tela azul – No se te estropeará como el otro

Susan le miraba sin poder hablar. Él siempre estaba ahí, preocupándose por ella. Quizás era cierto que no se lo decía con palabras pero se desprendía de todos sus hechos: la quería terriblemente, por encima de sí mismo. A su manera, no podía demostrarle aún más lo mucho que le importaba. Y Ben tenía razón, Reed la necesitaba a su lado. Si ella le abandonaba sería el final de los 4 Fantásticos, pero esto no era lo más importante. Lo más importante que ella le amaba también y le conmovía la fuerza de las cosas que él hacía, el sacrificio, la pasión. Reed no se dejaba vencer, su espíritu resistía todas las tempestades y todas las pruebas. El tiempo, el cansancio, la impaciencia, eran como un oleaje que rompiera contra un faro enhiesto en medio del vendaval. Susan Storm volvió a recordar todas las cosas por las que le admiraba y le amaba incondicionalmente

- Había pensado regalártelo por tu cumpleaños, dentro de una semana, pero mejor que lo hayas descubierto, así te lo puedas poner ya. No me gusta que andes por ahí con el antiguo… - Reed seguía sin encontrarle la mirada, seguía observando el traje, pellizcando el tejido

Sue sonrió. Típico de Reed, ver el lado práctico. Prefería que estuviera mejor equipada a todo aquello de la sorpresa, del regalo, del cumpleaños. Sintió ganas de besarle

- Reed…

De repente Ben y Johnny salieron del ascensor

- Vaya, veo que las navidades se han adelantado… ¿Te damos también nuestros regalos? – bromeó Johnny

- En realidad lo descubrió de casualidad. Yo creo que podemos celebrarlo oficialmente la semana que viene – contestó Reed

- Susan¿te quedas a cenar? – preguntó Ben

- Me tengo que ir – Susurró Susan. Había algo que tenía que terminar, que tenía que acabar ya. Iría a ver a Clark y le confesaría la única verdad posible. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los de Reed, esperaba quizás que dijese algo pero él bajo la vista

- Te esperaremos… Te esperaré… - le susurró a su espalda cuando ya caminaba, como sonámbula, hacia el ascensor

Durante un breve espacio de tiempo, ninguno del resto de integrantes del equipo dijo nada. Finalmente, Ben habló

- Si yo fuera tú, bloquearía la seguridad del edificio. En tres palabras: no-dejes-que-se-vaya

Reed miró a Johnny y este asintió

- El "rocas" tiene razón… Aunque no sepa contar…

Reed se incorporó de la mesa en la que estaba apoyando y se fue a buscar a Sue

- Macho¿a ti que te enseñaron en la Universidad?

- Déjalo ya, barbacoa parlante, lo importante es que ha captado el mensaje

- Yo seré el padrino

- De eso nada, el padrino seré yo, que para eso he dado la idea


	9. Electrical Storm

En la entrada no había ni rastro de Sue. Se habría hecho invisible seguramente. No importaba. El coche tenía localizadores de todos los miembros del equipo. No podría hacerse invisible al radar. Al final y al cabo lo que ella hacía era crear una ilusión óptica, deformar la luz a su alrededor, pero no se hacía incorpórea.

Cogió el coche y activó el localizador. Le daba la sensación de que ella había querido decirle algo, antes en el laboratorio, de que quedaban cosas por decir. Necesitaba saber.

La seguía en paralelo por las grandes avenidas. Sin embargo, Susan iba demasiado deprisa como para ir a pie. Cuando el punto localizador cruzó en diagonal sobre el Chrysler le confirmó lo que sospechaba: estaba cruzando a través del cielo, a muchos metros por encima de él. Eso significaba que nada de semáforos, ni atascos ni obras. Sería imposible pillarla. De repente la luz se paró en una dirección concreta y allí se dirigió con el coche, 70 de Park Avenue. Cuando llegó hasta el lugar señalado sintió una extraña sensación al darse cuenta de que se trataba del Kimpton. Fue como poner el freno de mano, como si su esquema se hubiera desencajado. No parecía haber analizado otras posibilidades, otros caminos. Quizás Susan sólo había intentado frenarle cuando fue interrumpida por la presencia de Ben y Johnny. Él lo había interpretado todo mal, había perdido la objetividad, un error que no se solía permitir. Sólo había reconstruido la escena tal y como él hubiera querido que fuese. Sus manos temblaban mientras se agarrotaban alrededor del volante. Qué estupidez¿qué estaba haciendo allí? Si Susan hubiera estado enamorada realmente de él, volvería por sí misma. Y si no lo descubría por sí misma es que no había nada que hacer. ¿Podría él haber hecho algo más? No había estado tan perdido nunca. Esto había sido como suspender el examen final pero realmente había fallado con Sue en multitud de ocasiones. Se merecía lo que había pasado. Encima había empezado a llover. Eso también se lo merecía, seguramente. Bueno¿qué esperaba? Un veinteañero guapo, que encima sabía cocinar, que parecía estar sólo pendiente de ella… Para colmo era Supermán. Una auténtica promesa estrella en el universo superheroico, con unos tremendos poderes. Si había una especie de realeza entre los superhéroes, un liderazgo claro, Susan merecía estar en lo más alto. Ella era increíble, seguramente Supermán se había dado cuenta. Sería absurdo que la dejara marchar. No había otra como Sue.

La certeza de lo último permaneció en su cabeza durante el camino de vuelta hacia el Baxter. Era imposible. No podía imaginarse su vida de otra manera que no fuera junto a ella. Era como si se hubiera quedado atrapado en la canción de _With or without you _y no pudiera estar con ella pero sin ella tampoco. Tendría que vivir en la brecha que quedaba entre una tormenta y otra, entre un acceso de desesperación y el siguiente… Nunca había pensado hasta qué punto el sentido del resto de las cosas en su vida estaba ligado a ella, a su constante presencia, que había sido siempre tan habitual como el aire que respiraba. Igual de invisible pero igual de imprescindible.

En los pisos superiores del hotel, Susan respiró profundamente antes de llamar a la puerta. A ver cómo conseguía explicarle lo de que estaba enamorada de otro… Clark la llevaba sintiendo desde que empezó a recorrer el pasillo y abrió la puerta antes de que ella la golpeara.

- Hola Sue – Tenía el periódico en una mano. En la portada se daba información sobre los recientes ataques terroristas a la ciudad y cómo podían seguir afectando a los intereses turísticos. Al parecer, al margen de los ataques que él había presenciado, se habían producido tres más, de menor escala, que la policía local había desarticulado sin problemas – Escucha yo…

- He estado pensando… - las frases se superpusieron

- Quizás sería mejor…

- En definitiva…

- Los dos sonrieron por aquel caos dialéctico del que no eran capaces de salir

- ¿Hablamos abajo? – le dijo Clark, intentando quitarle peso a la situación

- Sí

En la cafetería del Kimpton, junto a la ventana, Clark fue el primero en tratar de explicarse:

- Susan, he estado pensando y creo que a lo mejor deberíamos ir con calma, quedar también en Metrópolis… No sé… No me gustaría que se precipitasen las cosas sólo porque me voy…

Susan permanecía con la vista baja en la taza de café pero no decía nada

- Susan… ¿qué pasa¿qué piensas? – se lo dijo con dulzura, no con exigencia – Cuéntamelo…

- Bueno, lo cierto es que…Antes de que tú llegaras había una persona. Creía que lo había superado, lo he intentado todo… Pero lo cierto es que… Lo cierto es que no es así

Clark se quedó sin palabras. Lo cierto es que no lo esperaba. Pensaba que sería una cuestión de tiempo que pudiera traspasar la barrera en el espíritu de ella, pero esto era diferente. Si Reed no era un aspirante sino que había estado ahí desde el principio, detrás de aquel muro a través del cual ni su visión de rayos-x podía ver.

- Sue… Yo pensaba que… Con el tiempo…

- Lo sé. Yo también pensaba que iba a funcionar. Pero no he conseguido olvidar lo que sentía por él, han sido muchos años

- No me extraña, si trabajas con él. Le ves todos los días…

Sue se quedó desconcertada de que él pudiera haberse dado cuenta. Ella nunca había mencionado a Reed

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? Creía que lo tenía bajo control y no se me notaba

- A ti no

Susan comprendió. Sintió como si debiese una explicación

- Él y yo hemos estado juntos muchos años, en la universidad, antes incluso. Le conozco desde que estaba en el colegio, prácticamente, cuando vino a pasar un período en casa de mi tía. Ahora que nos pasó esto de los poderes, parece imposible que estemos juntos pero lo cierto es que mi corazón no me deja ser feliz con nadie más. De momento, al menos…

Clark hacía ya un rato que no podía concentrarse en lo que ella le decía. Su superoído captaba extraños sonidos que le mantenían inquieto. Algo no iba bien

- Clark¿me estás escuchando?

- Aléjate de la ventana

- ¿Qué?

Clark atravesó con su visión la película mate que cubría la ventana de la cafetería y pudo ver las metralletas en el momento de disparar. Cogió a Sue de la muñeca, la levantó del asiento y la abrazó mientras se iba con ella al suelo. Terminó la primera ráfaga y Susan estaba en shock

- ¡Clark! – pasó la mano por detrás de su americana. Estaba desgarrada por la metralla – Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios…

Creó un campo de fuerza alrededor de ambos, que lanzaba electrizantes destellos azules de energía

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada

- Podría haberte protegido, haber creado un campo… No tenías… - Susan estaba horrorizada, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Clark estaba sobre ella, apoyado sobre los antebrazos

- No me hacen daño, tranquila – con la mano derecha se abrió la camisa y le mostró el escudo del traje. Los ojos de Susan se abrieron de par en par ante la visión y su expresión se transformó en una de alarmante sorpresa para después volver a respirar e irse relajando poco a poco. Clark escuchó como los terroristas volvían a cargar sus armas – Susan, protege a esta gente. Yo te ayudaré

Ella asintió con resolución y en décimas de segundo él desapareció de encima de su cuerpo. Era como si se hubiera evaporado. Susan creó un campo que cubrió toda la pared abierta y mantuvo un escudo contra la metralla, salvaguardando la seguridad de todos los que estaban en la cafetería. De pronto el ruido de las armas cesó y, tras unos instantes, Susan se aventuró a disolver el campo para obtener una mejor visión de lo que pasaba al otro lado de la barrera. Los terroristas estaban desarmados y atados contra su propio furgón blindado. Supermán había terminado su trabajo y permanecía junto a ellos. Clark. Susan sintió un acceso de furia, se sentía engañada. Había estado jugando con desventaja todo este tiempo. Reunió su energía y salió propulsada hacia los cielos

- ¡Susan! – Clark no iba a dejar que se fuera. No así. La persiguió y le dio alcance rápidamente, cuando ya se había elevado sobre los rascacielos y se empezaba a hacer invisible – Sue, por favor, por favor… - La agarraba de su invisible muñeca – Déjame explicarte

Ella recobró su visibilidad de pronto y se libró de un tirón. Estaba llorando

- ¡No tienes nada que explicar¡Allí abajo pensé que te mataban¿Cómo se explica eso? Me has tenido engañada todo este tiempo¿qué te has creído? Te has estado protegiendo hasta ahora, mostrando sólo lo que te convenía… Pues bien¡yo no tengo ese privilegio!

Clark la cogió y la abrazó contra su pecho hasta que ella calmó su llanto. Atardecía en el cielo de Nueva York y el viento se había levantado, agitando los cabellos y la capa del superhéroe, los dos abrazados flotando sobre las azoteas y las grandes avenidas

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Supermán? Podrías habérmelo confiado – le dijo ella, agotada, rodeándole con sus brazos

- Bueno, tú tampoco me contaste lo de Reed… Los dos teníamos secretos y cosas que queríamos dejar atrás… - Clark esperó un momento y prosiguió hablando - Susan, perdóname. Es tan difícil. He sido muy injusto contigo, es verdad. Saberlo puede ser tan peligroso para las personas a las que quiero…

- Lo sé… Ponemos en peligro a todos los que nos rodean, Clark. Antes… Creí que habían acabado contigo. Nuestra vida es tan complicada…

- Eso no te pasará con Reed. Os protegeréis mutuamente. Tenéis un buen equipo

Ella desenterró la cabeza de su pecho y le miró con sus ojos tristes, que se iluminaron levemente con una sonrisa

- Haces bien en mantener tu identidad secreta, es algo único y que no tiene precio. Ojalá yo pudiera. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

- Con el tiempo te lo hubiera dicho

- Lo sé

- Entonces¿no vas a quedarte pensando que soy despreciable?

Ella se impulsó un poco en el aire y le dio un beso dulce, que a Clark le supo más que nunca a despedida. El sol había terminado de ocultarse. Las luces de la ciudad lanzaban destellos bajo los pies de ambos

- No, Clark, creo que eres un encanto

Clark miró para otro lado, intentando no mirarla a los ojos y cogió fuerte las manos de Sue entre las suyas, como si lo que fuera a decir se contradijera con sus verdaderos deseos

- Márchate ya, Sue. Seguro que te están esperando

- Sobre lo que hablamos antes, no pierdas la esperanza. Encontrarás a alguien. No debemos dejar que el miedo nos impida seguir queriendo

Clark se sonrió

- Adiós, Sue

Y ella le dejó en medio de una noche donde las estrellas brillaban no en el infinito sobre su cabeza sino más bien en el abismo bajo sus pies, la fulgurante fuerza de Nueva York en todas sus múltiples avenidas y sus luces, como un mapa estelar, un dibujo de soles distantes, de planetas desconocidos: la artificial pero hermosa recreación humana de un cosmos inalcanzable. Y él se sintió de nuevo abrazado por la soledad pero víctima también de la poética que había en todo lo que los hombres habían hecho y habían construido y de la belleza oculta que palpitaba en sus ciudades y en sus vidas. Y su soledad no se le hizo tan pesada entonces, porque en la raza humana estaba su esperanza y su sentimiento de hogar, su inspiración y la fuerza de su espíritu.

El cielo oscuro cubierto de nubes presagiaba la tormenta. La Tormenta, que era como Susan Storm. Que como ella había entrado en su vida, la había sacudido con su violencia y se había marchado disolviéndose en el aire nocturno, volviéndose invisible.


	10. La tempestad

Reed había dejado que la lluvia le calara por completo. Desde la azotea del Baxter podía ver los rayos llenos de fuerza recortados en el horizonte, hiriendo el cielo nocturno con sus latigazos, removiendo la tierra bajo sus golpes. Así sentía Reed su espíritu, arrodillado ante la naturaleza evidente de su derrota, agitado y desesperado como si estuviera a merced de los fenómenos atmosféricos más violentos. Sentía cómo por fin se iba inclinando dolorosamente ante las embestidas del oleaje de aquella pasión. Tenía ganas de destruir todo aquello que decía alguna vez haber amado pero que en realidad le había impedido conservar a la persona a la que necesitaba realmente. Hubiera querido reducir a cenizas con sus propios puños todos los proyectos que alguna vez habían tenido importancia. Finalmente la tempestad había podido con él, el orgulloso Reed Richards, resistente pared de piedra frente a las caprichosas necesidades del alma humana.

De pronto sintió cómo una mano le subía por detrás de la nuca y se deslizaba por entre sus cabellos mojados. Luego las dos manos, las manos compasivas y delicadas de Susan, acariciando sus sienes plateadas, la marca de su transformación mutante. Le cogió una de las manos y apoyó su rostro contra la palma caliente y se la besó. Luego se dio la vuelta, ella llevaba un paraguas, con el que cubría a los dos. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya no se estaba mojando

- Sue, pensé que no volverías esta noche

- Ben me dijo que estarías aquí. También me contó que me seguiste hasta el hotel. Tenías algo que decirme, al parecer…

- Son tantas cosas… - Reed tragó saliva. En el rostro se le adivinaba el agotamiento debido a su lucha interior. El sufrimiento que le había causado el pensar que la perdería definitivamente – pero lo principal es que me he dado cuenta – cada palabra que le salía del pecho lo hacía lenta y dolorosamente, como si se llevaran su sangre poco a poco – de que todo en mi vida se ha quedado sin sentido... Por ti

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos. Susan no dijo nada y quedó esperando. Él volvió a tomar aire y continuó, rendido su orgullo y su resistencia, cansado, hablaba costosamente

- Sé que parece absurdo que te lo diga a estas alturas pero te necesito tanto que me cuesta respirar cuando te vas. Sabes que nunca vas a encontrar a nadie que te quiera más que yo¿verdad? Porque tú eres quien mantiene juntos los átomos de mi cuerpo y quien le dice a mis pulmones como tienen que respirar y a mi corazón cuando tiene que latir. Y sin ti estaría tan perdido que ni las leyes biológicas o físicas podrían evitar que me desintegrase

Mientras le escuchaba, Susan sentía como el sufrimiento de él se le transmitía e iba encharcando su propio espíritu y se le desbordaba hasta asomarse a sus ojos. Y cuando él termino ella le dijo

- Yo sólo fui al hotel para decirle adiós a todo lo que no fueras tú. Sólo te he querido a ti, todo este tiempo. Yo sólo puedo ser tuya, Reed

Él la miró un momento en el que le pareció que todas sus emociones se le agolpaban en el pecho y la abrazó en un arranque, haciendo que ella dejara caer el paraguas y se besaron como si la pasión de tantos años sólo hubiera apuntado hacia este momento único, con la desesperación de lo que se ha deseado largo tiempo y por fin llega y estalla repentinamente. La lluvia de la tormenta les empapaba y las gotas rodaban por sus rostros, junto a sus labios inseparables y sus brazos que anclaban el cuerpo del otro en el propio. Sólo querían más, llegarse hasta las raíces de los nervios y la médula de los huesos, hasta el núcleo de las células, hasta donde se pudiera llegar. Así que Reed la cogió en brazos y la llevó en el ascensor hasta a su apartamento, sin dejar ni un minuto de besarla, sin separarse de sus labios carnosos y dulces

La acostó sobre su cama y a la media luz de la mesilla se desnudaron el uno al otro y cada momento parecía único y preciado, lleno de sentido, incomparable en el tiempo. Reed no podía dejar de mirarla, fascinado por aquella sensualidad, sus dedos enredados en la empapada melena rubia, sus ojos cautivos de las curvas de ella, de la textura de su piel. La intensidad de aquel momento le parecía que podría desafiar la lógica de todas las cosas. Le hizo el amor durante toda la noche, con una devoción y una entrega sin reservas, ofreciéndole ternura y pasión a partes iguales, con paciencia, hasta que se hubieron dicho todo lo que no se habían dicho nunca, hasta que se hizo de día y no tuvieron fuerzas para seguir besándose y diciéndose lo mucho que se querían

Por la mañana ella dormía entre los brazos de él, que la miraba en silencio, adicto por completo a aquella sensación y a la visión de sus cuerpos entrelazados. Ella suspiró levemente de cansancio y le sonrió al elevar la cabeza para mirarle. Tenía una sensación de plenitud y felicidad que le parecía mayor de lo que había deseado nunca. Reed no sonreía pero su mirada lo decía todo

- Reed¿has dormido algo?

El dijo ligeramente que no con la cabeza

- ¿No vas a volver a dormir nunca?

Él se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Como si fuera absurdo preguntárselo, quién sabía nada de nada a partir de ahora. El mundo carecía ya de leyes o de lógica alguna

- ¿Tampoco vas a volver a hablar?

El esperó un momento y luego le respondió

- Eso es inevitable, porque cuando me pregunten que si quiero que seas mi mujer tendré que responder que sí y que prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida


	11. Después de la tormenta

- Bueno, entonces ¿quieres añadir algo más en alguna de las partes? Creo que podríamos resaltar un poco lo fundamental que fue la presencia de Supermán para desarticular la red terrorista con sede en Nueva York… - Clark le guiñó un ojo a Sue mientras apuraba el café y realizaba giros con el bolígrafo por encima del bloc de notas

- Vamos, Clark, ya sabemos que habría sido imposible hacerlo sin Supermán – le sonrió Sue – creo que eso ya lo he dicho en la entrevista unas… ¿Cinco veces? Ah, ahí está Reed

Mr. Fantástico se acercó a la mesa de la cafetería del aeropuerto, donde Clark esperaba a que se hiciera la hora de coger su vuelo. Sue se levantó y ambos se saludaron con un beso. Clark se levantó también y Reed le tendió la mano

- Hola Clark, Sue me contó lo que pasó en la cafetería del Kimpton. Te agradezco que la protegieras entonces

- Bueno, no fue nada. Para eso estamos

En ese momento Clark captó la conversación de las azafatas junto a la puerta de embarque, cercana a la cafetería

- Me van a poner a embarcar ya. Le decía a Sue que si quería añadir algo más a la entrevista…

- En realidad… - Sue sonrío y miró a Reed. Él se encogió de hombros y se rió como diciendo "yo me lavo las manos"

- Lo que tú quieras, tú verás…

- Esto es una absoluta primicia pero Reed y yo nos casamos el mes que viene

- Mmm. Definitivamente, creo que mi titular acaba de cambiar completamente. Enhorabuena a los dos – agarró a Susan de la cintura y en un solo movimiento flexionó la rodilla e hizo que ella se inclinase hacia atrás, como en un beso de película, y la besó en la mejilla

- ¡Oye! Devuélveme a mi mujer – bromeó Reed

Clark le estrechó la mano de nuevo

- Si venís por Metrópolis dadme un toque – agarró la pequeña maleta y se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a la puerta de embarque - Ah, por cierto Sue, me encanta eso que haces de los rayos azules. Es todo un espectáculo. Si os hartáis de la vida de superhéroes siempre podéis dedicaros a las artes escénicas. Sue podría provocar auténticas tormentas en el escenario y Reed… - lo dejó en suspense a propósito, mientras se sonreía con malicia – Bueno siempre podrías hacer algún número de contorsionismo o algo así, el increíble hombre menguante…

- Sí, increíble la hostia que te vas a llevar. Anda márchate de una vez

Sue no podía dejar de reir

Frente a la puerta de embarque, Clark buscó a Chloe con la mirada. Había dicho que iba a llamar por teléfono pero ¿cómo podía estar nada menos que 45 minutos de conferencia con Metrópolis? Llegó corriendo, sin equipaje porque había tenido que facturar, no como Clark. Una mudanza requería por lo menos las cinco maletas que se llevaba

- Me iba sin ti. Te lo prometo. Le vas a ver en cuestión de escasas horas y tienes que estar en el teléfono como pegada con silicona… - le dijo mientras esperaban cola para embarcar

- Mira quién habla, el que estuvo días enteros con los cinco sentidos puestos en el móvil de Sue Storm

- Ya, para lo que me sirvió…

- Bueno, Clark, parece que ella simplemente estaba destinada en otro lugar, para otra persona

En verdad algo parecido le había dicho Lex a ella cuando le propuso cometer la locura de dejar su trabajo y marcharse a Metrópolis para estar con él. Una aventura, una apuesta por un lugar y una persona, por un posible destino, por la idea de un futuro lleno de posibilidades

- Es bueno que las cosas acaben bien de vez en cuando. Susan y Reed, tú y Lex… Apuesto lo que quieras a que ya está en el aeropuerto esperando y todavía no hemos salido

- No se aburriría porque no viene a buscarme él solo

- ¿Y con quién viene?

- Avisé a mi prima. Dijo que vendría…

- ¿A Lois¿por qué?

- No sé qué tiene de malo – Chloe sonrió divertida. Estaba claro que lo había hecho con toda la intención del mundo

- ¿Chloeee….?

- Hace mucho que no nos vemos. Me dijo que me echaba mucho de menos, así que saldremos bastante por ahí. Y Lex seguramente querrá seguir viéndote a menudo, aunque él y yo seamos pareja, con lo cual... Yo sólo lo dejo caer…

- Chloe, me alegro de que vuelvas a Metrópolis

Cuando, después del vuelo, el avión descendió para aterrizar y sobrevoló las espectaculares luces de la ciudad que era su hogar, se dio cuenta de que también se alegraba de estar él mismo de regreso. Por encima de las calles el cielo estaba sobrecargado de estrellas, no había nubes ni visos de tormenta. Al día siguiente, el amarillo sol terrestre brillaría en todo su esplendor


End file.
